Forces of Life
by RexRock
Summary: [NOW NOVELIZED!] A golden orb outside Haven City. Metal Head trophies shaking. And a little girl named Hikaru. Another venture won't be far for Jak to lay his hands on. (Please R&R!)
1. An Incoming Visitor

**-AUTHOR'S NOTES-**

Yes, yes, I'm still pretty much in the novel conversions department right now. Might as well move onto this fanfic in particular.

To give you a brief look into the storyline, this basically shows an event that happens between Jak II and Jak 3, when a new army of Metal Heads start to rise from the ashes of those already lost. Add to that Jak finds a friend in Hikaru, a stranger to Haven City, and we are lead into a large adventure for everyone's favorite elfish humanoid to layer his hands on. :P

Before you even think of criticizing about the "wrong characteristics" given for Erol, due to his comeback in Jak 3… may I remind you that I wrote the fanfic LONG BEFORE HIS RETURN'S ANNOUNCEMENT? Don't panic – maybe I could write a little story segment which can help to tie this fanfic with the incoming game… in the future, somewhere.

I also decided to get rid of all the part summaries, ever since I know they'd shatter the storyline and break any suspense that way.

As it is, I hope you like what I've put down, in the old format or otherwise.

Peace out,

-Rexy-

"The Metal Heads were gone, the War was won, and I have managed to find his home within Haven City, getting to love everyone and everything inside there.

After learning about my role as the Heir of Mar, this has left me to think about what my life might have been like at the time of my own parents, whomever they were.

And how did the late Baron Praxis push himself onto the throne anyway? What became of my timeline from there?

If only if I can find those answers from somewhere, then maybe I can-" 

"JAK!!!"

The visions soon blanked out, leaving a pair of blue eyes to open up and look around the room. The Naughty Ottsel bar was seen with various civilians dancing with one another, or drinking alcohol at the bar. The figure stood up, showing him as a male with long blonde hair that went down his back gracefully, a yellow-green goatee on his chin, and a set of blue clothing. He looked on in front of him, seeing a weasel-otter creature with orange and yellow fur, a set of binoculars on his head and a pair of brown fingerless gloves.

"Sorry Daxter. Never knew you'd sneak up behind me like-"

"Never mind that!" Daxter brawled towards him. "I haven't seen you dance all the way throughout the celebrations! Besides, Keira's dying to do the Can-Can."

He pointed towards the other side of the room, where a female with black-green hair was seen waving on at him with a smile on her face. Jak, being the yellow haired male, twitched his eyes at the sight of her.

"MOVE IT!!!"

In an instant, Daxter pushed him towards her, leaving him to blush as he came closer. While that happened, the ottsel started making his way towards the bar, picked up a purple glass container and started drinking the contents out from it.

Outside the city, a cold breeze started to blow across the wastelands that surrounded it. The trees were seen blowing vigorously through the winds, and a few bones and pieces of rubble started to roll around the dusty ground along there.

**-A FAN FICTION PRODUCTION-**

Along the dusty path, a shadow started walking towards the city. It was shown with long hair, and a feminine approach to it. It brought itself up a tree, looking on at the city straight on at it.

"What is this place?"

She gave off a sigh, and started climbing down it, before landing safely on both feet again. She started to run down the path again, climbing down rocks, going through bushes, and kicking bones as she walked.

**A fanfic by RexRock**

She scaled up another rock, coming closer towards the city walls. And it was at the top of the rock where she saw an old wooden sign sticking out of the ground. She brought her eyes to it, and read the writing on there-

"Welcome to Haven City – a safe paradise for all!" 

She gave out a blink at the sight of it, before bringing out one of her hands, and using it to scratch a part of the sign, before breaking it into two. She left that alone, and started walking further.

**JAK AND DAXTER**

**in…**

She soon saw herself face to face with the city walls – it was there that she gasped at the sight of its structure, before taking a step back and looking on at the tall buildings of the city that was contained inside it.

FORCES OF LIFE ™ 

Each of the buildings, from the smallest house in the slums to the tall majesty of the Palace, caused her eyes to shrink with wonder at the sight of them. She then took a cautious step back, trying to maintain her expressions.

"This Haven place… is this where my answers lie?"

She started making her way towards a door leading into the city – after a long wait, the door opened for her, and she stepped inside, ready to take a look inside the settlement… her eyes still widened.

But as she stepped in, one of the bones kicked from earlier continued to roll down the path, and tap a glowing silver object, with a yellow gem fused in inside it. The collision caused the bone to instantly stop.

And then, the egg started to shake every few seconds. With every rumble, a deep growl was heard within the air, making the egg start to react much faster, ready to release the being inside it into the world.

The water slums of the city showed still looking floorboards, light shimmering waters, and the shrieks of civilians nearby as they ran across the boards onto the tarmac of the city towards the south.

"Help! Someone, save us from this dark monster!"

"She's going to eat my soul, I just know it!"

"Keep away from me!"

One by one they went onto the tarmac, leaving few figures remaining on the boards. One of them was shown as the female from outside the city walls – she was now shown with purple skin, long white hair, black and blue clothing around her, deep red eyes, and a bite in her left ear. She came towards one of the remaining civilians, and raised her hand at the sight of him.

"Excuse me sir, but…" she started speaking, "can you please tell me where I can-"

"AAAAAAGH, VAMPIRE!!!!!" he shouted before the girl could finish.

He shrieked at the sight of her, and started running away from her. With a gasp, she started to run and chase him, eventually leading him onto the tarmac on the other side. Her hair started to shake in a slapdash motion as she came closer towards the gravel.

"Please, come back! I'm not what you think I a-"

As soon as she got there, the man and most of the remaining civilians ran down the road, and either hid themselves in their huts, went around a corner to another part of the city, or mounted on hovering vehicles and left the area. She looked down with a grim look on her face.

"There's no point trying to find company around here. There's no one willing to help me on this."

With her head still hanging low, she started making her way back towards the city exit, with the floorboards creaking under her, and the sounds of the water underneath her feet simmering as time went by. But… her eyes soon widened at the sight of a glowing white light in front of her. She brought her head up.

"What… what was that?"

"Enter the chambers, my child", said a deep voice.

Right in front of her was a hut with a glowing white and purple essence. She went inside it, and was instantly greeted by shelf upon shelf filled with scented candles, a blue rug rolled onto the floor, and a bronze-copper statue showing a face upon it.

"Greetings, young vampire", said the voice, coming from the statue. "I see that you have managed to return to Haven City after all these years."

"What are you on about?" she asked. "All I wanted to do was try to blend in with other people here, but… they're scared of the way I brought myself up."

"There is no need to worry about what happened to you. I, the ancient Oracle, has understood your problems right from the very beginning."

She looked on at the eyes of the statue with a pair of simmering eyes, before getting down onto one of her knees, and crouching down in front of it. Her hair started to go over her hair as she performed the action, with the candle light creating a long shadow behind her.

"Mr Oracle, sir, if it's possible, can you help me blend in within this city? I need help. They mistake me for a vampire!"

"It seems that you brought yourself up like that for a purpose. Somewhere in the city, your answer will lie, young girl."

"My name's Hikaru. I'm not the sweet 'girl' you think you are, mister.

She sighed, and dipped her head down towards the ground, with her hair starting to cover more of her face. But then, a white flash showed up in front of her, causing her to look on at the statue, which started to get covered with a bright silver glow around it.

"Trust me Hikaru, a long journey has been awaiting you from the beginning", he said. "I have seen in my past that you were abandoned as a baby due to your appearances. But what they didn't see was the gift that you were given inside you. I don't know anything more about this, but if you find as many clues as possible, we can work out this puzzle together."

All that Hikaru could do was blink, before bringing her head down and looking at her own two hands, grubbily placed upon the carpet. The memories of the citizens' reactions to her continued to flow through her mind, before she clutched her fists tightly and brought her head up with a semi-angry look on her.

"Okay, Oracle – you may have misunderstood me in some of the slightest sense. I don't call this thing a gift, I think it's a CURSE, for cryin' out loud!"

"Be brave, young girl…"

A hint of white light started to simmer around her, and as soon as it faded out, she was seen onto the tarmac of the city, 200 metres away from the water slums. She brought herself up from the dusty ground, and started walking down a road to the left.

And so her journey has begun. Where the road will take her, no one may know for hours to come.

-end of part 1-


	2. Daxter Cleans his Act

Sunrise slowly started to show up over the city, leaving a beautiful piercing light to shine through the tallest buildings. The roads looked so quiet and peaceful, looking almost empty after the night before. But…

"YAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

The scream started to pierce throughout the city, from South Town all the way up towards the Water Slums. Along the port, stood the source of the scream – the Naughty Ottsel bar, where Daxter was seen roaming around the bar, looking under every single ale bottle he can find.

"Someone tell me where the contents of the cash register vanished to! Who stole it?"

He looked around the room, with a half-panicked half-angry look on his face. Then, his attention was brought to a black skinned male sitting on a table to the right of him. He was covered in silver armor, had a red lens stuck in his right eye, and showed a green eye in the other.

"Own up, Sig!" the ottsel shouted towards him. "You spent our earnings on a new gun, didn't you?"

"Hell, I'd swear to Mar's spirit that I'd never touch any of it!" he replied with a deep and casual voice.

He brought out his hands, and used them to block himself lightly. Daxter looked on at them with a pair of widened eyes, before sighing and bringing himself down onto the floor, his fists starting to shake.

"Fine, I'll let you out for the time being", he growled with his ears drooping down. "But until the money's found, you're helping me out in keeping this place in top form, brother."

All that Sig could do was just scowl under his breath, leaving the ottsel to start walking near the entrance to the pub. Over there, Jak was seen engaged in a game of "Whack-a-Metal-Head", when… he suddenly froze, leaving the puppets inside the machine to continue moving up and down.

"What's wrong, big boy?" Daxter asked him.

Jak brought his attention around the room, looking around at the view. The Metal Head trophies on the wall once stood so still, before they all started to glow with a bright golden color. The sight of them caused him to blink at them.

"How can the Metal Head trophies be… glowing like that?" Jak asked.

Sig showed an expression of surprise. "Yeah, I thought we already killed them off ages ago!"

"I think it's some side effect or something", sighed Daxter. "It'll wear off in a couple of hours."

He gave off a shrug, and while that happened, Sig stood up and went towards one of the trophies. He expected it, and brought his hand inside it, pulling out a bunch of green money bills all tied together with a shiny red velvet ribbon. And still, the trophy was glowing.

"Least we know it's not the loose change", chuckled Sig. "And… Jak?"

The sound of a light chuckle from behind him occurred – he turned around, and saw Jak covering his face with one of his hands, hiding a laughable expression with them. That left Daxter to raise an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Better there than being put towards additions to Daxter's rap music collection!"

Daxter growled with anger. "You got no taste for today's entertainment, haven't you?"

He folded his arms with disgust, and started walking his way back towards the bar. While that happened, Jak slowly stood up, picked up a black gun from nearby, and walked outside, looking on at the view from in there.

"Either which, we'll probably find out more about this later on today", nodded Sig. "If something happens during your watch duty, be sure to warn us about it."

"You can count on me, Sig!" Daxter shouted while putting himself into a dramatic pose. "I've taken care of enough Metal-Heads to rival Arnold Schwartzneger!"

From the bar, Daxter picked up a spork and aimed it towards him… but while that happened, a monstrous face was seen coming behind him. He turned around, screamed at it, and ran outside, dropping the spork on the floor. The figure… brought her hand under the mask and pulled it up, showing herself as Tess, a blonde female with mainly khaki-green clothing and sapphire blue eyes, whom just looked on at it with a blank expression on her face.

"You were saying?" sighed Sig with an irritated look.

Back outside, the daylight started to shine down upon the individual pebbles that were brought upon the city floor, leading from south to north. It wasn't long until the light totally covered the city.

The light soon reached the northern wastelands, going across all the sand dunes that lied around the Pumping Station area, as well as every last shrub on there, which all blew gracefully in the wind.

While that happened, the slope near the entrance to the city started to get some light and detail, including the track that the egg rolled down towards its position, which gradually started to get softer in the wind.

And as the light reached the site, it shone down upon the egg, revealing… a large hole inside it. A black gas was seen escaping from it, making its way straight into the air, leaving some of the nearby shrubs to blacken at the touch of it.

From one of the larger shrubs, some of the gas started to make its way inside it. And in there, a pair of yellow eyes were seen starting to form in there, with black slits for pupils. It gave off a growl, turned away from the bushes and started heading further into the darkness.

A couple of hours passed, and near the waters of South Town, Daxter was seen going up and down the streets, carrying a long red brush, sweeping the dusty ground from underneath him, allowing cleaner roads for the civilians to travel on.

"See? What do they know about? Not much, as usual! I'm sure the trophies must be reacting to something as silly as Tess's cooking."

He continued sweeping, while maintaining an agitated expression upon him. It wasn't long until he reached a corner leading towards the industrial section, where the streets looked so spotless to his own eyes.

"Come to think of it, anything strange can happen in a quiet city like this. Is there any way to shake this thing up or what?"

He brought his brush on the wall, and leaned next to it. But then, a ginger haired female with bright white clothing and brown eyes walked past him. He smiled at her, before he carefully walked behind her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! How about we form a conga line together and get this city moving again?"

She brought back one of her feet, kicking a set of dust into Daxter's face, leaving him to take a step back with shock. As soon as he cleaned his face up with his own two hands… she was gone.

"I guess I'll take that as a no", he frowned.

He brought his head down, and started heading back the way he came. But… as that happened, a pair of hands started to show in the gutters. He came towards there, claimed his brush nearby, and looked down into the darkness below.

"Excuse me mister, but if you want to steal someone's shoes", Daxter said jokingly, "pick on that guy over there!"

He pointed towards a man in a green jumper in the distance, but… the two hands got towards Daxter's legs, took a tight grasp around them, and pulled him straight down onto the ground.

"OOMPH!"

He brought his head back up, and saw the gutter starting to rustle. The sight of it caused him to blink at the sight of it, and get up, before seeing the hand emerge again, this time showing a more monstrous attire.

"Is that… is that what I think it is?!?"

The gutters opened up, and from out of there came the figure in full motion. It was mainly pewter in color with silver markings around it, a golden gem on its head, and a pair of monstrous teeth brought upon it.

"HELP MEEEEE!!!"

He started to run away from the monstrosity, whom started chasing it, growling every five seconds. He was brought around the Industrial section, only to lead into a dead end a few seconds later. It seemed like there was no way to escape from there.

"Someone help me out!" the ottsel started to cry. "I don't want to die a slow and painful death!!! Give me a hand!"

"You've asked for it!" said a distant voice.

A bright yellow gunshot came streaming out of nowhere, hitting the monster in the back and knocking it down. That left Daxter to look over it, and see Jak holding his gun, growling at the figure.

"How about you bite back against some of that?" he growled with a sinister expression.

He folded his arms, and started heading back towards the main section, with the ottsel following him… but all of a sudden, another gutter broke open, and a lot of small jumping monsters with similar color schemes came out and went towards them.

"There's too many of 'em, Jak!" Daxter panicked. "We're not gonna survive this!!!"

"Ah, well that's where a bit of swift thinking comes in handy!"

He brought out his gun and started shooting again. For every one that missed them, ten more shot them right in the stomachs and sent them down onto the ground. One of which even came on his head, leaving him to bring his fist into the air.

"Take that!"

He spun around and punched it off him, leaving it to flinch to the ground. From the massacre, there was only one jumping monster left, which stood to be half the height of Daxter, whom was seen smirking at it.

"Let me take care of the pipsqueak!" smiled Daxter. "This'll be too good to be true!"

He rubbed his hands with anticipation, and started coming up close towards the creature… which ended up jumping up onto his shoulder, and pinched him at a tremendous force. His eyes shrank at the touch.

"I think the thing's just about to poison me, Jak! HEEEEEEELP!"

He started running around the circles, allowing the creature to hang on tightly as he ran. While that happened, Jak got out his gun, switched it to Blaster mode (yellow bullets), and shot the creature off him, leaving it to roll and fall back into the sewers.

"Is that better enough for you?" Jak asked.

"I guess so", Daxter sighed as he rubbed his shoulders. "Thanks, partner!"

The ottsel smiled as he rubbed his shoulder with ease, with a more relieved expression starting to show up upon his face. They then left the corner, and started looking around that corner of the city, looking on at the view around them.

Jak raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that we've seen a problem evoking, how are we going to get around it?"

"I don't know, but something fishy must have happened with it all", Daxter said with a frown. "What if not all the Metal Heads were gone by the time we sorted them out?"

Jak gave out a shrug. After all, from what he can remember, the Metal Heads may have stopped breeding after Kor was taken down the night before, but all it could have done is stopped its breeding cycle. It may not be over to his own eyes.

"Either which, I bet those still alive must be triggering the trophies for some strange reason", Jak pondered. "But… how are they doing that?"

"There's only one way to find out – get a few more clues on this", Daxter nodded. "As long as the shield wall's fixed up, there's no way we'll find any answers just standing out here!"

"Let's go for it!"

Daxter jumped onto his shoulder, and they both started running across the city, looking everywhere for any peculiar Metal Head sightings around them. Several minutes passed, and it was there that Jak's feet started to tremble.

He saw a hint of luck – an unattended hoverbike was seen leaning near the walls, causing him to smile and jump onto it. He then started it up, and drove it out of the Industrial Section of the city, up towards the Northern section.

And with the way things have gone with the ambush, there may be more setbacks to come his way than he could imagine.

-end of part 2-


	3. When Two Paths Cross

The light started to shine further down upon the city at its afternoon peak, and it was there that Hikaru was seen walking her way through the Slums, with a straight face showing for her expression.

"Exactly what the Hell is this gift anyway? That Oracle thing must have been chewing Eco pellets again."

Meanwhile, near the edge of the Slums, Jak was seen heading on the hoverbike out of the Industrial section, steering clear from any incoming traffic in his sight. The path taken by him left Daxter to show a confused expression on his face.

"Jak, why are we going all the way up towards the Pumping Station rather than the nearest exit at the Precursor Mountain Temple?"

"It's almost as if I could sense something in that direction."

Daxter gave off a confused glance. "Was it my deodorant again?"

Jak brought a disgusted look upon his partner, whom just gave out a playful smile while showing out all of his teeth. While that happened, the hoverbike came closer towards a wall in the distance, knocking them into a corner.

The collision sent them off the bike and skidding down the road, near Hikaru, whom just looked down at the pair with widened eyes. Daxter looked up at her, and saw her face, and upon first contact… his fur turned white.

"AIEE, MONSTER!!!!" Daxter squealed at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Hikaru started to panic. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Hey, take it easy young girl", Jak smiled at her. "We're sorry for running into YOU!"

Hikaru started to shake, seeing the pair showing a pair of sympathy filled looks upon them. She came even closer, and brought one of her hands towards Jak, which felt warm and sticky to her very touch.

"You… you guys aren't afraid of me?"

All that Jak could do was look on with a confused look, while Daxter's face still remained a pale color. He looked on at the ottsel, and started stroking him down his furry back, leaving him to reclaim his nerves.

"I can probably imagine your rat on your shoulder, but…" she said with a shaky tone, "thanks for understanding my sensitivity, uh…"

"Name's Jak."

"Thanks", she gently beamed back. "I'm Hikaru."

She brought her hands around Jak's shoulders, whom smiled at the touch of them. Then, she released her grip and looked back at the pair. While that happened, Daxter jumped down and looked at her, trying to show more confidence in his act.

"I've never seen you around the city before. What gives?"

"I wanted to blend in with my kind, compared to the mess back at my old home in the North", she frowned.

"Speaking of mess, you haven't seen any Metal Heads around here?" Jak asked her.

"What the heck?" Hikaru said with a confused look.

Daxter looked around and saw a wooden splinter on the ground, and he used it to draw a stick figure of a monster with insanely large teeth, a stone on its head, and Chinese-style eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, before she brought her mouth to a smile.

"Oh, those! I recall seeing an egg not far from here."

"Oh great, just what we need at this moment in time!" Jak said with a fake smile.

"It's THAT important to you? If it is, I'll lead you to it!" she said while showing off a set of white-yellow teeth through smiling. "That's if your rat isn't frightened…!"

"Yeah right!" Daxter shouted while he rolled his eyes. "I can handle it at full throttle! Seeing is believing it, baby!"

Jak looked down at his partner, wondering how he could cope in the scenario ahead of him. The memories of the ambush from the previous hour or so started to creep back into his mind, leaving him to imagine Daxter's next reaction to the beasts.

"Right, follow me", she blinked.

She pointed behind her, and they started heading their way to the Northern walls of the city. It wasn't long until they got there themselves, and bringing themselves out into the open. Across the scene, a set of Metal Head bones were seen around various parts of the sandy shores, and the machinery was still operating in full swing.

"I thought they were meant to be clearing the Pumping Station by now!" Jak said with a curious tone.

"Not exactly. I still see some of the ruins from your previous catastrophe", Hikaru said while looking at the sand dunes around her.

They started walking away from the city wall and towards the machinery, looking further around their viewpoint. Daxter seemed to flinch at the bones around there, while Jak just looked on at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"How did you know about this?"

"I could sense strange happenings from the tops of those mountains over there", Hikaru replied calmly.

She pointed up towards a distant mountain peak within the distance, which started to shine in the bright afternoon sun. The snowy landscapes upon them left them to look on at the giant structures with wonder upon their eyes.

"Is that Snowy Mountain?" Daxter said with widened eyes. "I'm surprised it's still intact after what Baron Praxis did to the world around us before we came here two years ago!"

"Let's just say that his budget was running dry", Hikaru replied with a casual expression. "Not sure if it's true, but it had to be something!"

She gave out a light chuckle, causing Jak to look on at his partner with a raised eye. They then started to make their way around the station, following the footsteps that followed from her. And then, she made a stop near a sandy slope.

"There's where I saw the thing. Right over the-"

She brought her head round to face it, but… upon sight of it, she ended up freezing on the spot. She started to shake with fear upon her, leaving the others to look on at her look with mixed expressions.

"Uh-oh…!" she said with a dropped jaw.

"Now what?" Jak asked her.

"The… the egg! It's broken open!"

The sight of the golden orb that lied upon the scene ended up showing itself broken apart, with light essences of gas starting to float up into the air. The sight of it left the group to look with a pair of shocked eyes at them.

"Could this mean that… the Metal Heads are bouncing back at us?" Jak questioned quietly. "I thought after killing Metal Kor we've annihilated the lot!"

"Doesn't look like it, partner", scowled Daxter. "Looks like you're back to your defensive skills again – unless you want to leave it to the New Krimzon Guard…!"

"I can handle fighting side by side with them", Jak smiled in return. "You can always trust a plan from Governor Ashelin, right Dax?"

Daxter gave off a brief nod, although looking worried at the same time. After all, this IS her first day on the job, following in the footsteps of her father. They quickly left the area, and started following their own footsteps in the sand back towards the city.

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, the outside of it started to show more citizens zooming by it. Inside there, Sig was seen polishing some of the Metal Head trophies, only to see one of them give off a strange vibrating force upon his hand.

"Uh-oh…!"

"Sig, what's the matter?"

From the bar, Tess came through, leaving a set of purple jars upon the desk. She came close towards him, whom started to show a fear-filled look upon his face. All that she could do was roll her eyes at the sight of them.

"I swear that I saw that trophy moving!" he shouted.

"Oh, just get over it. You're probably thirsty again."

"Oh no. I've had enough Precursorcchinos today, Tess. There's no way I'm drinking another!"

Tess gave out a sigh, and looked down upon the ground, where her feet started to tap lightly upon there. But then, the sound of rumbling was heard. She looked up, and it was right in front of her that the Metal Head trophy started to shake on its own.

"Oh great, maybe you ARE right!" she said with her blue eyes becoming paler.

It started to shake even more, with the glow around it starting to become a more bright yellow. A white speck showed up upon its gem, before bringing itself straight on towards her, striking her in the shoulder.

"OUCH!"

"Tess, what's happened to you?"

She held onto her injury, where a deep red throb started to show within the clothing. While that happened, Sig faced the trophy and looked on at its glowing essence that started to surround it.

"Holy mackerel…!"

It then broke off the walls, and started flying across the room, and after that happened, the other trophies started to break free and follow it in a similar fashion. The sight caused him to get out his Peacemaker – a staff based weapon covered in blue metal – and start firing at them.

"Beat it, you silly bugger!" he shouted with rage. "GET OUT OF THE BAR!!!"

He launched as many shots as he can, but no matter what happened, the monsters flew out of the way and started heading outside, going around the city. The sight of it caused Sig to step outside and look on at the skulls flying off into the distance.

"So, I can't believe it", whispered Tess with shaking hands. "The Metal Heads are coming back at us?"

"If that's what they want, then they're going to have to get through me first!"

He aimed his weapon out towards them, and started pacing up and down the streets, trying to shoot them off as they came near him. While that happened, Tess stayed near the doors, and watched him with a hopeless expression starting to form on her.

-end of part 3-


	4. Enter Jona

A beautiful sunset started to occur around the city, allowing some of the shadows that occurred around the slums to extend into the darkness. While that happened, Jak, Daxter and Hikaru came out from the Pumping Station together and back towards the slums area, when a dark cloud started to form across the area.

"Oh my God, look out!!!" Hikaru shrieked.

A bright purple blast was shot down from there towards them, causing them to duck straight underneath it with faces filled with horror. They looked up, and saw the gas form a solid form – a monstrous form similar to what Daxter faced at the South of the city.

"Is that… a giant metal head?" Daxter asked with a worried tone.

"Why ask?" Jak growled. "It'll be cut down to size as soon as it meets its maker!"

He brought out his gun and aimed it towards the monster. Then, he started firing, causing it to bring back its head and roar at him. It charged towards the three of them, leaving them to jump out of the way just in time.

"Here you go!"

He instantly switched his gun mode to the purple Peacemaker mod, and shot it straight towards the monster, causing it to growl and bring its hands towards him, pounding him in the chest.

"JAK!!!" Hikaru shrieked from the sidelines.

"I'll be fine! I've faced worse!"

The monster continued to try slashing at him, but with every shot that hit him, 5 more caused him to duck out of the way and try and fight back against it. All that Daxter and Hikaru could do was look on at the background, taking a hold onto one another.

"Keep steady in there, buddy!" Daxter muttered to himself, clutching his fists. "Make sure the fangs don't pierce your skin!!!"

The beast's mouth opened wide, leaving it to start heading straight down towards Jak, whom by then started to look weakened. And then, it used the fangs to bring him up on his head and start shaking him around. The sight of it caused Hikaru to drop Daxter and run towards him.

"That's it!" she brawled. "I'm coming in for you!"

The drop caused the ottsel to fall onto the floor face first, leaving him to look on at her actions. She jumped up into the air, and brought out a black whip from her pockets, striking it right in the back of its head.

The monster retreated with a loud roar, instantly hurling Jak towards a nearby rooftop. As he looked on at her courage, she brought herself down onto the floor, switching her focus between him and her opponent.

"Get back, you ferocious beast!!!"

The monster tried to bite her, but she stepped back at the sight of it. She jumped up into the air, and brought her whip straight onto its teeth, breaking off some of its molars. It growled with anger at the touch.

"Hikaru, be careful!" Jak yelled towards her. "He could bite you at any second!"

As the teeth dropped to the floor, the monster continued to growl and come closer towards her, leaving her facial expression to show more fear than before. It brought out its claws, and instantly brought it round to swiping her, leaving her with no room to escape.

"Meep…!"

She brought her hands out to defend herself, leaving the monster to come much closer towards her. Both Jak and Daxter looked on at the scene, seeing that she could face an uneasy end…

But that was until a gun shot struck it to its left hand side, leaving it to growl and look in that direction. There stood two figures – a male with ginger-brown dreadlocks and blue combat uniform, and a female with ginger hair in a similar fashion to the male's, with a navy trenchcoat, a short red t-shirt and a set of bright blue shorts.

"Torn! Ashelin!" Jak smiled over at the pair.

"No time to speak now, let's take care of business!" growled the male.

The male, being Torn, brought out a curved combat knife and started heading towards the beast, jumping towards its leg and leaving them to start fighting each other, freeing Hikaru from its grasp. She looked on with surprise, while Ashelin came towards her.

"Young girl, are you alright?" Ashelin said with a sympathetic tone. "The Metal Heads must have infected you for you to turn out like this!"

Hikaru gave out a shrug. "Nah, the purple skin came naturally."

Ashelin's eyes widened with shock at her response, while Hikaru just gave off an innocent look. During that time, Torn ended up climbing onto the beast's back, but that was when it started shaking him around like a cowboy.

"Guys, I think I've got my hands full with this one! Help!"

"Steady, Torn!" Jak cried. "I'm coming for you!"

Jak brought himself up and went down from the rooftops, before bringing up his gun once again. He switched the gun to a set of blue bullets – the Vulcan Barrel – and aimed it right at the paws of the beast, leaving it to start jumping up and down at the sight of them. Some of which even ended up going underneath them and going towards Daxter, whom responded by climbing up on a nearby drainpipe.

"Not on my feet, please!" he shouted towards Jak. "I don't want to face another broken bone!"

With that response, Jak started to aim higher. That left it to start taking more damage, shrieking at every piercing shot towards its skin. The very sight of them left Torn to stand up upon the back and jump back down towards the ground.

"That's it, Jak!" Hikaru smiled from nearby. "He's almost gone!"

The monster started to shriek even more at the powerful force of the shots, leaving it to start chasing him in a limp fashion. That caused Jak to climb up towards the roof of a nearby hut and try to escape his grasp.

Again, he aimed his gun towards the beast, whom started to get slower and slower towards him. It brought out both paws, and brought its giant head up to meet his body. He looked down at the others around him, whom were seen looking on at him.

"Come on, Jak!!!" Daxter said with an enthusiastic tone.

He gave off a brief nod at them all down below, before switching his gun back to the Peacemaker bullets and charging up a bright orb within his weapon. It was then launched straight on at the beast, instantly striking it on the head.

The beast then started to quiver slightly, before bringing itself straight onto the floor unconscious. This left the group to look on at the sight of it, before seeing some figures in blue armored uniform – the New Krimzon Guard – come towards it and push it away from the slums. While that happened, Jak came towards Torn and Ashelin with a relieved look on his face.

"Thanks, guys", Jak sighed with relief. "If it weren't for you I'd be cornered. But… what brought you here?"

"I got a message from Tess being concerned about you guys, the furry one especially", Ashelin started while scowling at Daxter. "But what doesn't get me is why Metal Heads are coming back into the city."

"Yeah, I too thought that they were extinct after defeating Kor."

"Not from the news I got back from the local Power Station this morning", Torn said with a grim look.

Jak's eyes widened at the sight of his response, and it was there that Torn turned around, looking on towards the southern part of the city, with the sun gradually starting to shine towards the right hand side of his body.

"Apparently, the new management there is looking into a drop of eco flow providing power into the Shield Walls", Torn spoke while folding his arms. "Maybe the new arrival could probably link a clue into all this."

"I'll take a look over there and report back as soon as possible", smiled Jak.

He brought his hand towards Torn's for a handshake, whom instantly brought his hand back with a fear filled face. And it wasn't until a few seconds later when he, Daxter and Hikaru started heading down the path back towards the Industrial Section.

"I'm just worried if it's a good idea", blinked Hikaru. "Whatif the owner could get grouchy?"

"Hey, I knew a wise man who used to own the station", nodded Jak. "I'm sure that they won't get that fussy though, trust me."

He smiled over at her, whom in turn could just look on upon his eyes in amazement. Considering that Jak seems to be the only one that could fully care for her, it seems that she could be at piece wherever he takes her.

About 15 minutes passed, and the group managed to walk their way around to the Power Station, located on the southern outskirts of the Industrial Section. Jak brought himself towards the door, and knocked on there three times.

"What's the password?" said a young voice from inside.

"Hey, whoever you are, we don't have time to play games!" Jak sighed towards the door.

"Yeah!" Daxter said while climbing up onto Jak's shoulder. "The old owner didn't have the guts to put a password system when he owned the place!"

"Hurry up, time's a wasting!" the young voice cried again.

"Okay, uh…" Daxter brought himself into a thinking pose. "Sausages? Bacon? Ham? Beef? Chicken? Pork chops?!?!?"

As Daxter called out his answers, all that the others could do was just look on at him and his insane suggestions. This even left Hikaru to crouch down, being unable to take in any of the ottsel's wits brought around her.

"What a carnivore", she sighed.

"Carnivore?" the young voice shouted. "You got it!!!"

The door opened up, and that left the sight of the interiors of the Power Station to open up right in front of their eyes. They smiled over at it, before they started heading straight inside.

"I'm not sure how you did it Hikaru, but you opened the door for us!" Jak spoke with a cackle. "Time we took a look inside to see about this crisis."

Hikaru's eyes started to look shocked by what she faced upon her way in there, but that was until she looked ahead to see the figure inside the station. He had bushy white hair brought into a ponytail, a long purple coat covering him, and a pair of red eyes.

"So, you must be the saviors that previously fought Metal Kor, huh?" he asked with his young voice.

"Yep, and we're proud of it!" Daxter said while posing like a pro-wrestler.

"Hey, my father Vin must have done a lot to help you out, and I'm proud of that. I'm Jona."

Jona brought out his hand, and it was there that Jak took a hold of it and they brought themselves into a handshake. They soon released their grip and looked onto the screens around the station, showing a lot of technical information too complex for even Daxter to understand.

"So, I heard about a drop of flow somewhere among the Shield Wall lines", Jak said with a confident look. "Where is it?"

"It's either that or the shield still needs repairs from the breakdown a few days ago", said Jona with a grim look. "Mind, I've noticed that the hit is around the sewer sector. This has caused a light tear in the fabric to show up within here."

"Hey, what do you mean a light tear?" Daxter growled, before thinking back towards the Metal Head that popped out of the sewer grating earlier that day. "I faced a crisis down there this morning, and I ain't gonna thank the spirit of Mar for making THAT event occur, sunshine!!!"

"I don't care what you faced down there", sighed Jona with anger. "I just want you guys to go down there and fix it. There's a wheel that opens up an emergency eco vault down there. Turn it, and we should gain enough power to block the rest of the Metal Heads from re-entering the city."

"Why can't you do it yourself!" Hikaru growled back with her hands hanging low.

"Because it takes four hands to stitch it up – two here and two down there!"

He brought out his hand and pointed straight outside, leaving Jak to look on at the darkening skies over there. He started to show a confused expression, but he was still content with walking out there, with Daxter and Hikaru following him.

"Go, quickly", Jona shouted again. "I don't want any more Metal Head ambushes after the previous war."

And so they all headed straight outside together, taking a hold onto one another's hands/paws as they did so. While that happened, Jak showed a curious expression around him, looking on at his partners as he did so.

"I've got a funny feeling that guy's hiding something", sighed Jak.

"Yep, and I bet deep down inside him he's scared of the scenario. As the saying goes, like father like daughter!" Hikaru smiled, before her face suddenly dropped. "Uh… that didn't come out right."

A dark tunnel area was shown lying underneath the Industrial Section area, covered in water channels and green-yellow metallic walls brought around the area. Near the end of the path, there was a copper pipe with a large wheel attached to it.

"That can't be the disconnection, right?" Hikaru asked.

"It looks like it", Jak replied. "Now, why would it be like that?"

"Maybe the New Krimzon Guards forgot to seal it when fixing it", shrugged Daxter. "I knew that Ashelin should have kept the Training Course tradition when she became governor."

All that Jak could do was roll her eyes at the sight of Daxter's remarks, before he got towards the wheel and took a hold of one side. Hikaru held onto another, while Daxter got onto Jak's head and held onto the top of the wheel.

"That's it, let's all push together!" Hikaru smiled.

They all started to push hard upon the wheel, trying to make it budge as hard as possible. After ten seconds or so… it only budged a couple of millimeters from its original position. The whole experience left Daxter to squeal with pain before letting go.

"Sheesh, this thing's as tough as nuts! Just look at my hands!"

He looked down upon his hands, seeing a set of black smudges brought upon his hands. The sight of them caused Jak to blink at his direction, and take a closer look upon the marks with his own two eyes. After a moment of silence… he just shook his head.

"Uh, Daxter…" Jak sighed angrily. "No, I'm not buying you a new set of gloves this week. You've still got those you bought on Tuesday!"

Daxter gave off a light growl, before turning his back on his partner with his arms folded. While that happened, the sight of a footstep was heard, causing Hikaru to blink and look on at the scene ahead of her.

"I… I think I can sense something behind us!"

Daxter blinked before turning towards her. "Now what?"

Before anything else could happen, something started to shake from behind her, causing her to instantly spin in that direction, and seeing a giant beast start to approach them. She gasped at the sight of it, before bringing her hands out in front of it.

"METAL HEAD!!!"

"That's it!" Jak sneered at it.

Jak switched his gun mode to his purple bullets again, and instantly brought in a large white orb shining on the tip of it. It was launched towards the beast's face, whom just responded with a growl and a shake of the head.

"I can't believe it", Jak whispered with shock. "It's… vulnerable to my Peacemaker shots?"

"If that's what you call your weapon mode… then, yeah it is", she nodded with a deep frown.

It roared again, leaving their hair to start blowing in the gust created. That caused them to start stepping away from it… before it started to bring itself in a faster pace right towards it. She instantly gasped at its actions.

"Quick, run from him!!!"

And so they started to run down the tunnels, towards the end of the tunnel. Again, Jak made the occasional stop to bring out his gun and shoot its head. But… no luck was made, leaving him to curse under his breath.

They jumped over a gap of sorts, leaving the monster to end up leaping over the gap following it. It started to run much faster towards it, leaving them to start looking on at it with horror brought upon their faces.

And then, it jumped straight up into the air, bringing itself as far forward as possible. It brought out its front paws, and instantly charged down upon the trio… whom were then ready to face a sudden demise.

-end of part 4-


	5. A Spiritual Compromise

A bright blue-white aura started to shine upon the vision. And it was in there that a figure that was made up of blue light started to zoom around the area, looking with a straight face.

"The light at the end of the tunnel has drawn closer towards you…but do you really want to leave it all gone to waste right now?"

It went up into the air and casted down two more figures of light, this time both of them started to take up a set of monstrous forms. It went between the pair of them, bringing its eyes towards them both every now and again.

"The dangers of the past are being awakened, and only you have the power to stop them. Without your contributions, the city would be devoured like it almost was in years gone by, and the world would be a more dangerous place."

Both monsters turned away from each other, brought their heads up and gave out fierce roars before they both faded out into nothing. That left the human figure to go up in the air and go further away from the scene.

_ "The world is depending on you!"_

It gradually changed itself into a fireball, before that too started to fade into nothing, allowing the blue and white aura that once surrounded the scene to fade out into a deep black abyss.

The scene started to show a blurred vision of a dark temple-like location, showing bright glowing torches around the pillars and ancient precursor writing among the walls. From nearby, Daxter showed up and looked ahead with a curious expression.

"Jak, I think you aught to take a look around this place!"

He looked around the scene, allowing Jak to end up siting up and rubbing his head as if he was having a migrane. From behind him, Hikaru sat up and looked around the cold temples brought around her.

"Where in the City are we?" Jak asked.

"Looks like some kind of underground graveyard… but… why here?" Hikaru started to panic.

Jak looked around the scene, and saw crypt upon crypt lying right ahead of him. While that happened, he looked on up, and saw a faint hole in the ceiling above them, positioned twenty feet above their heads.

"Must be the way the Metal Head pushed us down here after defeating us", Jak said with a curious tone. "Try and help me get up there!"

"What about us, blondie?" Daxter growled while pointing at himself and Hikaru.

"I promise to fetch a rope down!"

Hikaru took a tight hold around Jak's waist, and brought him up into the air. Then, he brought himself firmly around one of the pillars and tried to climb up… but that was until a white essence suddenly flew past him.

"Hey, what the-"

The pillar started to crumble upon his feet, causing him to fall onto the ground, hard on his back. He looked up, with Daxter going behind him and rubbing his back better. The vision of the essence suddenly started to play within Jak's mind.

"What kind of strange figure was that?" Hikaru questioned.

"Could that be… a case of the paranormal?" Daxter gulped. "GHOSTS?!?"

He gave out an ear piercing squeal, which suddenly echoed across the whole room. While that happened, the white essence started to come down towards the ground, showing itself as a white ball fading into another figure.

"Hey, no need to worry about it Daxter!" the essence spoke with a light and wise voice. "I feared worse than specters!"

"Who said that?"

"Remember me?"

The light around the essence brought itself around the room, and as soon as it faded out they were seen looking on at a spiritual figure of a male with white hair that spiked behind him and a set of laboratory clothing. Daxter immediately jumped at the sight of him.

"Vin? But… what are you doing here?"

"The afterlife had to gather somewhere, didn't they?"

All that Daxter could do was look on at the figure with surprise, while Hikaru just stood there, looking unconvinced. Then, from further behind him came two more similar essences, this time with one of them glowing a bright blue color, the other having a lemon yellow essence around it.

"And it had to be here", sighed a deep and rough voice from the blue essence. "Why here instead of somewhere more majestic like Mar's tomb? I deserved the comfort there!"

"I like it here", cackled a youthful voice from the yellow essence.

"Erol, why?"

"At least it's quieter than the city as you left it, my dear Baron."

The figures then allowed their burst of light to shine across the temple, and as soon as the lights faded out, the group were then seen looking at two spectre-type figures – one of which being another male with thick navy blue clothing, his right hand side of his face covered with steel and a brown moustache lying underneath his intact red eye; the other wore mainly yellow and blue racing garb, with a mask tied on the top of his head and ginger hair spiking behind him.

"Erol, you're here too?" Daxter gasped with widened eyes. "And the pain-in-the-neck that was Baron Praxis?!? But… I thought you would have both gone to Hell by now!"

"In my world, Dax", Hikaru started while folding her arms, "there never was a Heaven or a Hell. Just an empty void to roam free after our time was over."

She just stood still, with her arms folded and her hair lightly blowing in the draft. While that happened, the group looked on at her, before bringing their attention back towards the specters a few seconds later.

"I still disapprove of your presence as such", scowled the Baron, "but I have heard that you've managed to annihilate the Metal Heads up ther-"

"Actually," Jak interrupted, "they've made a comeback. They've sent us down here into this murky place. And all we're asking for is a simple way to get out!"

Erol blinked with a shocked expression, while being silent for two seconds. "Well, that's where we shall come in."

Daxter's ears dropped down right underneath his neck, leaving him to start cringing as he listened hard at what were once two of his enemies and one of his closest friends. Then, in a blur, Erol hovered ahead of his group and looked down at the three of them.

"I may still see you as some vile Eco Freak, but if what you're saying is true, then maybe we can help you."

"Yeah!" Vin smiled while hovering next to Erol. "If the Metal Heads are responsible for the lack of peace around this part of the city, then we'll help you defeat them again. That way, both parties will get our share of the profits."

As he spoke, Vin waved his hands into the air, and hovered clumsily into Erol, leaving them to let go of one another before they hit one of the walls of the temple around them. However, Vin's strategy just left Jak's face with a confused look.

"How can you do so in such spiritual forms?" Jak questioned them.

"We have our reasons", sneered Praxis. "Open your gun up, Jak!"

Jak looked down at his morph gun, which was held within his own two arms, its Peacemaker mode still locked in. And then he pulled it out, looking on at it with a curious expression. While that happened, Daxter climbed up to him with a shaky look around him.

"You really think you're gonna listen to that nut-hole?"

"Face it, Dax. We have no other choice. We're either stuck here or taking them with us to fend for the city again."

With that, he took a hold of the ammo storage unit, and twisted it to show an empty hole around it. And then, all of a sudden, a bright white surge of lightning started to fill the room, causing him to drop the weapon straight to the ground.

The strobe lights continued to flash very hard, leaving him to bring his arms over his eyes while the energy continued to get stored within the weapon. After the light faded out, he brought his arms away and looked around the room to see what remained.

The spirits were gone, leaving him to pay attention to his weapon. He picked it up, and looked hard at the ammo storage space, which now held a new gun mod for it – it was in the shape of three darts set in line with one another.

"Wow, just look at the power held in that thing now!" Hikaru smiled with a broad smirk.

"Never mind that, how will they help out?" Jak asked her.

All three of them looked at each other, exchanging curious look about them. And then, the gun started to lift in the air and point right behind them, glowing a light fusion of white, blue and yellow essences around it.

"Remember, we will be there for you at your hardest times…" 

It then brought out a light beam shining into the darkness brought there, bringing a stone door into view. It instantly opened up, leaving them to look on at it with a set of widened eyes upon their faces.

"A door?" Jak asked with a dumbstruck expression.

"Well, how come I never thought of that?" sighed Daxter with an expression of disbelief.

They instantly started walking towards the door, sharing a set of confused facial expressions brought around them. They then reached the door and were instantly brought into the broad daylight of the city.

"It's good to see you still alive", said a female computer voice from a speaker above them.

"Okay, whoever recorded that voice must be hanging herself after that", Daxter growled.

They looked on at the view of the city. Right in front of them, a large fountain was seen in the middle of a reservoir which branched into several canals leading further in or out of the city. They looked behind them, and saw the door they came out from, ending up with them leading out from the basement of the palace.

"Well, the city looks a lot better than when we left it", nodded Daxter.

"Yeah", smiled Jak. "Wonder how Sig and Tess are going on after we left the pair back at the bar."

The group then gave each other a set of straight glances around them, before they carefully made their way towards the canals. While they walked, Daxter brought himself up onto Jak's shoulder and looked at the view from there.

"And I bet they would be pleased to see the result of the new weapon mod, eh?" Hikaru smiled curiously.

"I may be trigger-happy myself", started Jak, "but I could be worried about what kind of results they could blast upon us."

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about!" Daxter replied with a broad smile. "It's not like a flamin' Metal Head has possessed their minds or something! That'll make Erol more loco than he is already!"

As soon as he finished shouting, a yellow bolt instantly brought itself out from the gun and struck Daxter's arm like a bee sting, leaving him to scream instantly. He growled and looked on at the gun while holding onto his injury.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" 

"Ah, shaddap ya face!!!" Daxter painfully shouted back.

Back near the Southern parts of the city, the Metal Heads continued to surround the buildings with as much rage as they could contain. At the same time, the trophies that escaped from the Naughty Ottsel were seen flying about, firing yellow lasers onto the streets below.

Nearby, Sig was seen running his way down the streets, getting out his staff-based weapon and using it to fire at the flying targets brought above him. And then… one of which ended up stopping right in front of him, aiming a charged shot at him.

It then launched the laser at him, causing him to roll on the ground and fire a shot back at him. This one managed to chip off one side of the trophy, leaving it to spin around in the air before flying away from him.

He continued to chase it, but… by the time he reached the industrial section… there was no sign of the trophies anywhere. However… there was a presence of a shake in the ground, causing him to look on at a nearby grating and see it broken open.

From out of there, several Metal Heads covered in oozing silver slime came out and went around the city. The one that ended up with its face chipped also showed up in full form, causing Sig to instantly retreat back towards the Naughty Ottsel.

It was official to him – the citizens of Haven City were slowly being hunted down like they were by Wastelanders within the past few years.

-end of part 5-


	6. The Spirits' First Fight

Over at the Naughty Ottsel, Tess was seen cleaning glasses near the bar, while looking on at flying Metal Head trophies outside. And it also wasn't long until Sig brought himself back in, looking on at her.

"Tess, you got the eco pellets yet?"

She looked on at him, and brought herself under the bar, before pulling out a package inside a light brown fabric bag. She opened it up, and looked inside, before sealing the bag shut and going towards him.

"Sorry if it took so long, Sig. I couldn't tell between them and moonflower seeds."

"Never mind about the flowers, just give me the pellets!" he growled at her.

She brought herself around the bar, and started coming towards him, dropping the bag on his hands. He opened it up, and instantly poured the pellets inside the energy compartment for his staff. It started to glow with a fierce purple glow.

"Yes!" Sig smiled viciously. "As soon as the Metal Heads come back in, there'd be no mercy that's for sure!"

"I suggest you try to be a bit careful with that thing", Tess nodded. "You surely must know about the dangers of firearms right now."

"You're a wuss, you are! Just leave me on duty, and you'll be ready for a safe night ahead of you!"

He turned his back on Tess, and brought out his staff for fighting with, but… the sound of a shake was brought from behind him. He looked behind him, and saw one trophy unattended at the back of the bar – one that was larger than the others.

"Holy yakkow on a stick!" Sig said with a widened eye.

It soon broke off from the edge, and started flying off around the room, while at the same time, a bunch of real Metal Heads came through the door and started to attack them. That left him to take a step back, aiming his staff at them.

"What are they doing to us?" Tess asked him with a worried look.

"No idea, but I'll try shooting them off!"

He charged up his weapon, which immediately struck one of which in the chest, causing it to turn onto its back. While that happened, he looked on at his partner with a shocked expression on his face.

"Damn, they're getting faster by the minute! Tess, I need backup!"

Tess gave out a nod and went behind the bar, bringing out empty wine bottles from behind the counter. She then took them with her before standing next to Sig and hurling them at the monsters… before a bright white glow occurred from above them.

"Now what?" Sig asked her.

"UP!"

She pointed straight up, and in a near instant, the trophy that was left flying in the room started to charge its shots towards them. While that happened, Sig looked on at it with fear being brought on his face.

"Is that… the head of that Kor guy?" Sig asked.

"I don't care what name he has", Tess said with a worried high-pitched tone, "but this scenario's scaring me! Do something, Sig!"

The trophy then started to fly out alone, leaving their hair to pick up in the gust. While that happened, the other Metal Heads went out and followed it. He sighed at the scenario, and looked on at his partner with an angered expression.

"That's it! I'm heading out!"

He started running outside the city, shooting at the nearest Metal Heads and trophies he could find. After that, he continued to run deeper into the city, trying his best not to lose contact with the head of Kor, the original Metal Head leader.

"Whew, where's Jak when you need him?" Sig asked to himself while running.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, the girl with black-green hair was seen walking around a garage of sorts, holding onto Jak's gun, with Jak and his group waiting near her for a response.

"Got your opinions to add, Kiera?" Jak said to her.

She blinked, and looked on at the group. They all started to show mixed emotions of determination and fear. That caused her to look down at the weapon again, with a twitch of an eye.

"Well, if it should help in taking down the remaining Metal Heads out there", she said with a high-pitched voice, "then it's a start. But I'm unsure about the reliability of three spirits hidden inside that thing."

"That's no problem", smirked Hikaru. "They're strong enough to probably take them on one by one!"

Hikaru folded her arms with a smile starting to form on her face, which left the group starring back at her. While that happened, Keira placed the gun on a nearby table, and came towards them, holding her fists tightly with stress.

"That ain't the point! I'm worried about facing supernatural forces. They could just escape from the gun, roam around you and take over your mind!"

"Ha, you've seen too many horror movies, haven't you Kiera?" Daxter asked while scowling at her.

"Not likely!"

She went up towards Daxter, and pulled one of his ears, causing him to give out a loud scream across the garage. Then, she went back towards the gun and picked it up, before returning towards the group.

"I'll probably look up a bit more upon the Morph Gun's structure to give in a proper analysis. For now, you can probably tell this to someone else. That Onin woman could be a start."

"Well, thanks anyway", said Jak with a straight face.

She threw the gun right into Jak's arms, whom instantly responded with walking outside. While that happened, the group followed them, out into the open air, while Keira stayed behind with a curious expression on her face.

"Strange, I've never seen him look so tense like that…!"

While she remained there, the group made their way down the steps outside the garage, which linked towards the Mar Memorial Stadium in the North of the City. A huge statue of him was seen in the middle of those steps, as well as marble walls, a few trees planted either side, and a stone floor which instantly reflected the sunlight from above them. Jak managed to make it near the bottom of the stairs, until… Daxter gave out a gasp.

"Uh, Jak, I suggest you watch your footing up ahead!"

He pointed up ahead, and saw a few beasts start to emerge from behind the statue, each of which with metallic armors covering their blue-purple skin. At the instance of it, Hikaru gasped and took a step back.

"Metal Heads? What are they trying to do with us?"

"Beats me, but it's time we took care of business!" Jak said with a smirk.

He brought out his gun, and instantly switched it to Scatter Gun mode, ready to fire the enemies as they come. While that occurred, Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, and looked on at the monsters approaching them.

"Cover me!" Jak commanded.

It was with that shout that Jak started shooting the monsters down with his weapon, while Daxter and Hikaru went to opposite sides of the group, and tried to fight them with bare hands… but the ottsel instantly started to struggle to push one of which down.

"Oh great, what's an ottsel to do at a time like this?" Daxter said with panic.

Hikaru smiled while picking up something from the ground. "Here, use this rock!"

She looked on the floor and saw a giant pebble near her. She hurled it towards Daxter, whom instantly got hit with it in the arm, leaving him to look on at her with an angered expression on his face.

"My pleasure", he scowled back.

He then picked up the rock, and used it to shunt it straight into his opponents, which instantly resisted at his attacks. That left Hikaru to smile at him in the background, while arm-wrestling another similar monster.

"That's it, Daxter! Keep things steady for us!" Hikaru smiled at him.

Daxter continued to fight as hard as he can, shunting the beasts down as he did so. But… while that happened, a larger Metal Head showed up from behind the statue and looked on at them. At the same time, Jak was out of Scatter Gun ammo, and instantly switched to the new white mod… and it instantly glowed a bright white color.

_ "Spirit Gun initiated!"_

"It's charging! It's charging!" Jak said with widened eyes.

The gun then started to shine a bright white beam out from the nozzle, causing three balls of light to make their way out and hover above the attacks. Vin, Erol and Praxis showed themselves in full view, leaving Daxter and Hikaru to blink with surprise.

"The spirits have been set free!" Hikaru said with her irises expanding in size.

"Yeah", Daxter replied with a sarcastic voice. "Well what do you expect them to do next, run a company picnic?"

An anime sweat drop went down the side of Hikaru's face, leaving Daxter to just turn his back towards her, with an innocent smile starting to form on his face. While that happened, she walked away from him, her whip coming out from her pockets.

While that happened, the spirits then hurled their way down towards the beasts, charging straight into their backs one by one. They gradually started to move out of the way from the spirits' attacks, leaving them to growl with slime oozing out from their jaws.

This left all three to end up holding hands as they came closer towards the beast, and as soon as they got there, Praxis was hurled up front with his blade out front, allowing a bright green light to shine across the area, leaving only the biggest Metal Head left.

"That's it!" Jak cheered on. "Keep it going!"

Jak pointed over at it, which then gave out a roar at its opponents, leaving them to look on at it with shock upon its face. That even left Vin to squeal and take cover behind Erol's back.

"I'm not going inside his mouth!" he said with a worried tone. "It's too creepy!"

"If you're too scared, I'll tackle it myself!" Erol growled back.

Erol pushed him down towards the ground, and started hovering his way towards the beast, with his hands out and up front. But… that soon caused him to get trapped between the jaws, almost being pierced down.

"Little help, please?"

Praxis looked on at the action from his viewpoint, and instantly charged in with his blade up front, knocking the jaws of the monster open and bringing his partner out from its mouth. All that Vin could do, was just continue to shake at his presence.

"Next time, strike the back of the throat, not the tongue!" the Baron commanded angrily.

The comment left Erol to nod with hesitation, while Vin just took a hold of his partner's hand and the three then continued to zoom towards the back of the creature together, striking it in the back of the head.

It gave off an ear-piercing squeal, leaving it to start losing its balance. Down below, Daxter picked up the pebble from earlier and tossed it onto one of the beast's feet, while Hikaru used her whip to add pain to the other.

The beast started to roar, before falling straight into its stomach, causing an echoing thud across the ground, leaving Daxter and Hikaru to run out of the way with panic starting to show on their faces.

"He's down!" Jak said with widened eyes. "Take cover!"

The beast then exploded in a puff of purple smoke, leaving both Daxter and Hikaru to come out from there coughing. At the same time, the spirits returned through the nozzle and allowed a white aura to fill it again.

"Wow, so that's what the gun does!" Hikaru said with a chuckle. Very impressive!"

"Yeah, although it does feel a bit weird using that thing, huh?" Daxter asked while twitching his ears.

Jak gave out a bit of a light nod, and looked down upon the weapon with a curious expression. Although the fighting did manage to prove a lot to his survival, a look of curiosity started to show up on his face.

"Maybe that explains the weird glowing, huh?"

Hikaru gave out a light nod from behind him, with her hair starting to blow lightly within the wind. While that happened, she came closer towards Jak, and placed one of her hands upon his shoulders, with a calm expression upon her face.

"Well, I have to admit, by the looks of Kiera's face back inside, I can tell that she weren't kidding about your safety, Jak."

"You really think so?"

"Uh-huh. I think we need to be a bit cautious with how we use it."

As she spoke, all that Daxter could do was lean near one of the pillars near the marble steps and look on at the pair of them in their thoughtful conversation. Over time, he too started to end up with a widened expression upon his face.

"Besides", Hikaru continued speaking, "you had a bad grudge with Praxis in the past, didn't you?"

Jak looked on at her, and lowered his head lightly in response to her question. While that happened, Daxter walked over to them, and looked on at them, whose looks gradually started to show more determination.

"Well, might as well do what Miss Green Hair said – a visit to Onin's… and her little monkaw too."

A bad vision in his head started to form, showing instant flashbacks with him and a monkey-macaw hybrid with red, blue and yellow feathers, and the results being the pair of them not getting on as well as they hoped.

The visions soon faded out from his mind, and that left him to look near the road that lead away from the stadium… where Jak and Hikaru were already walking far away from him. He jumped in response, and ran towards them.

With the sunset extending their shadows, it seems that a new addition to their journey out of the invasion has been set in place for them.

-end of part 6-


	7. Mystical Illusions

The bazaar that lied to the East of the Palace was starting to bustle with human traffic. And within there, Jak and his group were seen making their way to an orange tent near the walls of the bazaar. They went in, and were greeted by a room filled with Indian-type items and candles lit around the place.

"Well, looks like she hasn't changed her feng shui skills last time we came here!" Daxter blinked on.

"Must admit, it looks… pretty!" Hikaru said with a pleasant smile.

She went towards a nearby dream catcher, and looked on at the majesty brought upon it. While that happened, more candles were lit up in the center of the tent, revealing an old blind woman in red and green clothing and a monkaw – half-monkey half-macaw – sitting on a nearby perch in the middle of the room.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" the monkaw started speaking with a crossbred French-English-Spanish accent. "Onin here is saying that she's glad to see you guys again."

"Hey, you look… too cute!" Hikaru growled with her fangs sticking out. "Can't you have a bit of black on your feathers?"

The monkaw's reaction started to show an angered look upon his face, as well as a vision of him dipping into a tub of oil and flapping his wings with the substance on him. While that occurred, Jak placed a hand upon Hikaru's shoulder.

"Never mind about Pecker. He can sometimes get a bit cocky if you know what I mean."

She looked on at him and gave off a light nod. While that happened, Pecker flew towards the back of the room and placed himself right on top of Onin's hat. He looked down at her, and then up at the others.

"Anyhow, Onin says that she has sensed something eerie in your possession. You don't mind passing it over?"

"Sure thing", started Daxter, "as long as your feathers don't slip off at the sight of it!"

All that Pecker could do was just growl at the ottsel, while Jak brought out his gun and passed it over to Onin, whom instantly started to bring over a golden sparkling essence right around it.

"Just out of question, what's with the white gun mod?" asked Pecker.

"It's called a 'Spirit Gun'", Jak replied. "I have no idea why the specters inside called it that, but it's a start."

While he spoke, Onin brought out her hands, and it was there that the gun started to float into the air, the essence still wrapping itself around it. Pecker looked on at it with a widened expression, before looking back at the others.

"Well, it seems that Onin has sensed a stranger energy than the spirits contained inside it. From what I can see there's a crack in the barrel, so that means that we could end up with some unstable yet crappy results coming out of here!"

"Is it getting any bigger?" Jak asked with a curious expression.

"Not as far as from I can see", shrugged Pecker. "But she's unsure about what the spirits will do with the hole, but she'll do a bit of research on it."

"Well, thanks for trying anyway", Hikaru nodded lightly.

It wasn't long until the gun floated itself back down onto the floor, with the aura vanishing. Jak went up towards it, and picked it up, looking hard at the gun with a curious expression upon his face.

"Now, get out!" Pecker shouted with a ferocious tone. "I need to catch up on some beauty sleep!"

And so all three went together, while at the same time Pecker brought his wings around his body and lowered his head. Back outside, Hikaru's expression started to show a worried look to her companions.

"I'm feeling more concerned about this gun than ever", Hikaru said with her hands shaking. "What do you think it'll do when the time comes?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll keep on my toes to find the answer", nodded Jak/

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and then she looked on at Daxter, whom too started to show a worried look upon his face. They then started to make their way back to the main road together, ready to find more answers.

The skies across the city slowly started to turn much darker, to coincide with the Metal Heads coming through the Industrial Section up towards the slums at the North-East part of the city.

While that happened, a few more Metal Head trophies flew behind them, being lead by the one of Kor. It made its way higher up into the sky, over the waters near the exit to the Pumping Station, and brought itself up as high as it can.

But that was until it struck itself onto an invisible barrier. It growled, and kept on shunting upon it with every strike, but… with every hit nothing much happened other than it continuing to lose its patience.

"I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS DREADED PLACE IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!!" he shouted with a ferocious middle-aged tone.

It brought itself back, and continued to hit hard upon the barrier, leaving the civilians down below to look upon the scene with shock, with various children either looking on at it in wonder or cowering behind their parents with fear.

Meanwhile, in a nearby hut, Oracle was seen looking on at the scenario from inside, and it was seeing the scenario alone that the eyes upon the statue turned from a pure sky blue to a deep menacing red color.

And then, it wasn't long until the barrier around the city slowly started to show what looked like a purple gas from above. Kor gave out a menacing laugh, before hovering back, and striking the barrier for one last time.

Right there, a large hole was torn in the shield, leaving it to fly up freely. It looked on at the whole of the city from above, and gave out a cackle before hovering its way up towards an inhabited land to the North of the city.

"Freedom, at last!"

It went through the rocks of the pumping station, across several gorges following on from there, and towards a rocky structure further North. And it was there that it vanished from the citizens' sight.

As soon as it did so, the hole in the fabric slowly started to expand, which soon allowed to open a lot of space to bring in a whole manner of foreign creatures into the city, each of which looking as fierce as the Metal Heads.

The sight of them ended up with the civilians instantly running for their lives, far away from them. While that occurred, Oracle's eyes started to turn from red to a leafy shade of green, with a similar aura floating around it.

"Be careful, Jak… and Hikaru…!"

The aura started to build up more and more, until it was eventually launched into the atmosphere and heading straight towards the hole in the shield and going straight through it with such ease.

It then hovered its way towards the rocky structures and chasing Kor's tracks. And it wasn't long until it reached a set of mountains, holding a whole manner of dark and treacherous cavern passages.

The paths gradually became darker and darker, with water dropping from the stalactites above, forming a damp ground upon the floor. And then, a purple light was seen right at the end of the longest tunnel.

It was there that a bright spark took place right in the middle of the room, showing a blur of Kor's face within the light, and gradually, his body started to reform underneath it. It now seemed that his strength was regained.

Back over at the city, Jak and his group made their way out of the bazaar and heading out near the palace, looking up at the scenario with the sky. The purple tear was seen right there, leaving their faces to show a lot of shock.

"What's that in the air?" Jak asked with widened eyes.

Hikaru's face looked straight. "I have no idea…!"

Over time, the hole started to get much bigger, leaving a set of strobe lights to shine above the Slums area. Jak started running up towards it, looking on at the scenario from above him.

"Is that… the Shield Wall starting to give in?" Daxter shouted with fear.

"What makes you think it's that?" Hikaru asked her.

"Just look at the black moth thingies flying through that hole now!"

He pointed up, allowing the group to take a look at some of the black flying creatures that came through the hole and starting to swarm right across the city. The sight left Jak to blink at it with a shocked expression.

"Could they be some of the remaining Metal Heads?"

Daxter gave out a panicked squeal. "That's what I fear the most!!!"

Daxter gave out a squeal and took cover behind his partner, shaking with a lot of fright upon his face. While that happened, some of the moths went around one corner of the streets, coming closer towards them, leaving them to start running from them.

"Come on!" Jak ordered. "We've got to get closer towards there and try and seal the hole up!"

And so they ran up towards the street, taking all the turns needed to get up into the Slums. While that happened, they ended up making their way fighting their way through a whole crowd, running away from the beasts themselves.

"Wait up!" Hikaru shrieked towards them. "I can barely keep up with you two!"

Hikaru's cries left her to try and hold onto Jak's shoulder, but… their speed left her to struggle behind, fighting the crowd alone. While that happened, Jak ended up forcing his way harder within the citizens, with his face showing anger.

"Careful, Dax! Don't step on the citizens' feet!"

He looked down at Daxter, whom ended up fighting between shoe upon shoe near him. But that was until he jumped up upon his shoulder, leaving them to fight their way out of the crowd and back in the open air.

"Whew, that's us out of the way!" Jak smiled with success. "But… where's Hikaru?"

"Back there!"

Daxter pointed behind him, and that left them to look on at her, struggling against the people. And then, a few seconds later, she broke out, looking heavily weakened by the whole thing.

"Hikki!" Jak said with widened eyes. "What happened to you?"

She tried to respond, but her limbs were shaking that much she ended up falling upon the ground with a weakened expression upon her. While that happened, Daxter looked on at Jak's gun, which showed the auras starting to shake upon it.

"And how can the gun shake at a time like this? For the love of Mar!!!"

And then it wasn't long until the auras broke out from the crack in the barrel, suddenly going around her body and lifting her straight up into the air, with her hair blowing in the wind as she did so.

"Hikki, are you alright?" Daxter said with shaking limbs. "Say something to me, girl!"

As time came by, she opened her eyes again, which then showed themselves with a total red color brought upon them. She then looked down at Jak, whom looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Jak… I am your sister!"

And as soon as she said that, the auras moved away from her, and brought themselves back inside the barrel. All that Jak could do was look on at shock, as she ended up bringing herself back on her feet, with her eyes bringing themselves back to their normal state.

"What… what did I say?"

Daxter looked on at Jak with a shocked expression upon his face, before they looked on at Hikaru again… whom fainted into their arms. That left them to carry her and run back towards the South part of the city.

-end of part 7-


	8. Hikaru's Confessions, and a Stolen Stone

The skies suddenly started to turn a bit darker, and while that happened Jak ran through the Industrial Section of the city, carrying Hikaru in his arms and Daxter on his shoulder. But… as soon as they went around one corner, they ended up running into a similar face, leaving him to stop suddenly.

"SIG!" Jak exclaimed towards him.

"There you are, chili peppers! I've been looking all over for you! Quick, back to the saloon – something terrible has happened over there!"

He brought his arm in a "come here" motion, leaving them to run down the allies of the section back towards the Southern part of the city. That just left Daxter to look on at his partner with a curious expression.

"Jak, what about the spirits? You saw what happened to Hikaru!"

"It's okay, as long as I find her somewhere to sit down she'll – or they'll – explain everything."

Daxter gave off a brief nod, leaving them to storm across the city, following Sig all the way back towards the Hip Hog, unknowing of the problems that they have faced down there.

As soon as they reached the port, they were looking at Metal Head corpses brought across walls, torn bits of their faces across the floor and dark eco oozing around the floor. As soon as they got into the Naughty Ottsel, they were looking at a room revoked of its Metal Head trophies, Tess being comforted by Torn and Ashelin, and an elderly man with green skin and a woodland-type dress sense sitting with Keira and a purple furry beast in blue clothing.

"What's happened to the Metal Head trophies?" Daxter asked with panic.

"They all flew out of the room and started scattering around the city!" Sig said with shock. "But how can they do something like that?"

"Wait a minute", Jak paused. "Could that explain the tear in fabric in the sky shield?"

The vision of the tear in the shield left Jak's facial expression to show a face filled with shock upon him. And then, the vision escaped from his mind, leaving him to look on at the others with a thoughtful expression.

"I'll be sure to take a closer look at the whole scenario later. But for now, I've ended up with a problem of my own."

She looked into her arms, and saw Hikaru coming to, opening her eyes lightly. He placed her on a chair near the purple beast and the green elder. At her presence, Tess's face started to turn white with fright.

"AIEEEEEE, GET THE VAMPIRE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

"Relax, Tess!" Ashelin smiled. "It's just that girl that Jak was guarding during their ambush at the Water Slums earlier this morning."

Ashelin brought her hands down upon Tess's hands, gradually causing her to calm down, with her skin color turning back to its natural color. Meanwhile, Torn just looked on at her with a straight face.

"Wonder what bit her lip, though."

"She claimed that she was Jak's sister or something", Daxter replied, "and that's after close contact with one of Jak's new gun mods!"

"What is it?" Ashelin asked Daxter.

"Jak said it was known as a "Spirit Gun", I think."

Jak gave out a brief nod, while at the same time the green elder stood up from his seat and looked on at the others with a thoughtful expression on his face. But Jak looked on at him with a lightly shaky emotion.

"Be careful Samos – she's still shocked by the whole experience."

Samos raised one of his eyes up lightly, before lightly nodding and going around the other side of Hikaru, placing a hand upon his shoulder with a confidential look showing upon his mouth.

"Come on, speak up young girl", he said with a confident and sagely tone. "You can handle it."

"It's true. From what I can see in his vision, there was me and him, in a scenario three years ago. I was on top of one wall, while he – being a younger child - was on the other side, looking for food and shelter. I also faced another vision of him going into the past to grow up, and then return here to continue his life…! I felt so sorry!"

She brought her head down, with her hair covering her confused-looking face. At the same time, Samos came closer towards her and brought his arm closer around her neck, wanting to get more answers from her and the "vision" that she was given.

"Who told you about all this?" Samos asked with a twitch of an eye.

"That flamin' Baron Praxis guy, but what does it matter?"

"Little girl", the purple monster started speaking with a middle-to-high pitched growling voice, "maybe Baron once knew about your timeline. After all, he ruled city after Jak's parents, so it'll only be fair to say that."

Hikaru looked on at the purple beast, whom gave out a light nod at the sight of her before standing up on both feet, edging closer towards her. While that happened, Hikaru continued to look down, feeling more worried over time.

"All I'm worried about now is how my parents could reject me at my early youth!"

She gave out a sigh, with her ears starting to twitch with more shakiness brought upon them. That left the monster to place a hand upon his chin, thinking of the scenario… until his eyes lightened up with hope.

"Say, Brutter got idea!"

Hikaru looked on at Brutter, the purple beast himself, and then she turned to face Jak and Daxter, their faces starting to show hope within them. The beast looked on at them all, and he instantly lead them out of the tavern, towards the Eastern part of the city.

The city started to turn darker to fit with the skies, and at the same time Brutter was seen leading Jak and his group back towards the Power Station. They went straight through an open door, meeting Jona face to face once again.

"Jona, we need to talk", Jak sighed towards him.

"Now what do you want with me? The Metal Head attacks are getting stronger! Can't you even think about taking care of them right now?"

"We've heard that you're being a little bit secretive around here, keeping something under our noses since Kor's defeat!" Daxter growled towards him. "Besides, if you're not scared, then why won't you leave the station, ponytail?"

Jona's expression slowly started to show a frightened expression about him. He looked on at Hikaru, whom gave out a light nod, and then over at Brutter, whom brought out one of his hands into a thumbs up gesture.

Jona gave out a hesitant sigh. "Alright, I'll admit, I've kept something secret in here since moving in."

He looked on at a nearby control panel, and went towards it. He tapped a few buttons, turning over a plate upon the panel and pushing a metallic blue box from out of the slot. The group looked on at the transformation with awe on their eyes.

"Inside this box, there lies the Precursor Stone, or what was left of it", Jona said with confidence.

"What made you want to keep it here?" asked Jak.

"Better here than inside Mar's tomb, ever since it was starting to decay after it was stolen from there."

Daxter gave off a brief nod, with his mind showing memories of how the Precursor Stone was taken from there, leaving the room where it was once held to crumble apart. He then looked on at Jona again, hoping to have the stone in his own two hands.

"So what do you think you'll need it for?" Jak questioned him.

"Let's face it – in case of emergency, break glass."

"Very funny mister, now just open the container already!" Daxter spat at Jona.

Jona gave out a hesitant nod, and pressed one of the buttons upon the container, leaving a slide to open up upon it, showing another encased box inside. That started to slowly open, leaving him to tap his feet with impatience.

"Come on, open up…!"

A few seconds later, the red box was fully open, leaving a glass slide remaining. That opened up almost instantly… leaving an empty case inside it. That caused him to jump up with shock upon his face.

"What the-!"

He looked closer into it, with his face showing hesitation and fright. He brought his hands in the case, feeling around it for any trace of the stone. But after a few seconds, he looked down with a depressed look.

"Uh-oh, what's gone wrong now?" Brutter inquired.

"It's STOLEN, flagnammit!!!" replied Jona with a stressed tone.

Hikaru's eyes widened. "But if you kept it in there all this time, then how can someone steal it?"

Jona gave out a light shrug, before walking his way towards the middle of the room, with his hair starting to go over his face. He then turned to face the others with a more hesitant look on his face.

"Unless it was left open during lunch break, then I have no idea", Jona sighed.

"Well either way, I'm just worried if it'll fall into the wrong hands!!!"

Daxter brought himself around Jak's neck, with a shaky expression upon his face. And then… all of a sudden, Jak's morph gun rose up into the air with a white glow showing right around it.

"Now what's going on?" Daxter said with a more fearful tone.

"The stone is that way, Jak", said a voice from the gun. "If you want Hikaru's questions to be answered, then I'm afraid it's your only option."

The gun spun around, before pointing outside, allowing a light beam to shine and turn towards the most northern part of the city. Brutter ran outside to see the end of the light beam trail, but… as soon as he did so, his attention was easily turned to a black crowd coming in from the north. He instantly gasped.

"Look out, Haven City! Metal Headers be coming around you!!!"

The occasional woman squealed within the civilian crowd below the station, while most of the men brought themselves up ready to fight them with either bare hands or a pocket knife. And then, the Metal Heads came around the corners, ready to fight them off.

"Be on guard, all of you!!!" Brutter continued to command.

And so those wielding weapons all charged together, trying to defeat their opponents. One half of the crowd seemed successful, while the other half ended up getting bruised and knocked to the floor.

"If that's how the people will respond to this, I'm coming with you to help claim the stone back", Jona smirked.

"But what about the station?" Jak asked with a surprised expression. "Who will look after it?"

"Brutter handle station while crisis occurs!" Brutter smiled while bowing in front of Jak. "Brutter ready for anything!"

Brutter brought his hands into a thumbs up gesture, before he headed inside, ready to tend to the electronic equipment. While that happened, Daxter looked on at the open door with a shaky expression showing on his face.

"You be careful partner – there's no way we're being a set of raw kebabs for them monsters!"

"Let's go already!" Jak scowled towards him.

Daxter immediately gave in a nod and jumped onto Jak's shoulder. At the same time, Jona took a hold onto Hikaru's hand, whom looked on at him with a shy expression. And then, all four ran down the slope towards the city grounds.

The path to the Northern part of the city will leave them on a journey that could change their lives forever…

-end of part 8-


	9. The Road to Destiny

It wasn't long until Jak, Daxter, Hikaru and Jona managed to make their way through towards the slums section, where from behind one of the huts a larger Metal Head was seen coming around the building, with several smaller ones coming around it.

"Aiee, not another one!!!" Daxter started to panic.

"That's it, we're gonna have to be careful if we need to get out of the city alive!" Jona sighed.

Jona rooted in his pockets, and pulled out a few bladed discs. That left all four of them around the monster, firing guns, pulling its feet, using a whip to cause scars or tossing the discs at them. It wasn't until a few seconds later when the beast lifted up one of its feet, ready to stomp right in top of Hikaru.

"Steady there, Hikaru!" Jak screamed out to her.

"I'm trying, but he's getting too tough!"

And then the foot was lowered, leaving her to roll right underneath it and escaping brutal damage. At the same time, Jak ended up running low on his bullets, and with the monster showing no sign of weaknesses, he gave out a sigh and took a hold onto the gun mod.

"That's it! I'm gonna have to send this baby into action!" Jak shouted with determination.

"Jak, no!" Jona shouted with a shake of the head. "It already possessed Hikaru, and I'm worried about what it'll do next!"

It was already too late – the mod was switched over to the new mod, leaving the spirits to escape from the gun all in one go. They looked on at the beast, with mixed emotions of determination and fear.

"Is this the next target?" Praxis asked with a shocked expression.

Erol gave out a light sigh. "Of course, what do you think it is, BIGFOOT?!?"

Praxis ended up with an anime sweat drop down his face at the response, while at the same time Vin started to back away from it. That left Jak to blink on at them with a widened expression.

"Whatever happens, I am SO not going in!" Vin sulked while folding his arms.

"Dad, be careful!!!"

Vin's eyes were widened slightly, leaving him to look down below and see Jona smiling at him. He gave off a light blink, and brought them into silence for a while… but that was until the monster gave out a growl and broke the emptiness.

"Come on, let's show 'em what we're made of!" Daxter said while jumping up and down on the spot.

They all gave out brief nods filled with determination, and started attacking the beast at their own individual viewpoints, with the spirits at the top and Jak's group at the bottom. Down at the monster's feet, Daxter was seen trying to reach the beast's tail with a tight grip upon his hands.

"Daxter, not too far!" Jak shouted towards him. "You almost got squashed!!!"

While that happened, the tail of the beast almost knocked Daxter straight down on the floor… had it not been for Praxis making his way towards the head of the beast and leering it towards the other side of the opening. All that the ottsel could do was look in with widened eyes.

"Erol, I need backup!" ordered Praxis. "He's almost cornered me!"

The Baron looked behind him and saw a dead end formed from houses within the sector, allowing him to end up being stuck between that and the beast. He looked around, and barely saw any sight of any of the other spirits nearby.

"Erol? EROL?!?!?"

The beast brought its head closer towards him, ready to inflict damage onto him. Meanwhile, at the same time, Erol finally showed up on the top of a huge stone wall overlooking the city, tugging Vin as he ran.

"Listen, smarty!" Erol scowled over at him. "The deal was that you fight the Metal Heads in return for our peace!"

"No, please, put me down!!!"

Before anything else could be done, he lifted Vin off the ground, and hovered higher up into the air, before hurling him towards the beast in a faster-than-a-speeding-bullet fashion, leaving Vin's face to turn whiter than it was.

"AIEEEEEEE!!!"

And it was there that Vin collided with the back of the beast's head, leaving them to tumble to the right slightly. In the background, Erol jumped up with an excited expression upon his face.

"Steeeeerike!!!"

"Yeah, very funny, partner", said Jona in a bitter tone. "You almost shattered him for a second!"

Jona pointed over at Vin with a more angered look upon him, whom he himself was seen holding onto one of Praxis's hands and guiding him away from the dead end. It wasn't long until they all came back together, looking on at the beast from their angle… which was seen taking footsteps backwards.

"Well, no matter what kind of expenses we ended up in, it seems like the monster's starting to retreat!" Hikaru started to cackle.

Jak looked on at it with widened eyes. "You think it could take us through to the stone and the new Nest?"

They all looked at each other, looking curious about the possibilities. But… their silence was soon broken after a growl from the beast, which turned around and started storming its way straight through the slums.

"AFTER THAT THING!!!" Daxter said while pointing his hand forward.

And with that shout, they all started chasing the beast together, hoping to take a hold onto him. A few turns in the path left them to keep running up towards a fork… where it took a sharp left and headed its way towards the water part of the slums.

"He's going to the Pumping Station?" Hikaru asked with a straight face.

"If not, then who knows where it could take us!" Jak shouted back.

Hikaru's face started to show more hesitation at the thought of it. At the same time, the group started to edge closer towards the beast, and it wasn't there that Praxis started to hesitate by jumping up onto the tail, only to have it swinging him back and forth like a pendulum.

"Erol, I can't hang on any longer!!!" the Baron shouted with panic.

"Master, I'll try and bring you down!"

Within the crowd, Erol brought himself forwards, and tried to reach for the Baron, whom at the same time brought out his blade and attempted to cause a scratch within the skin of the monster. But… at the same time, the beast stormed its way through the city walls, leaving the gap between the pair of them to be extended.

"WHOA!!!"

"I say, champ!" Jona shrieked from the sidelines. "Just keep your footing with that thing!"

Erol gave out a hesitant nod, while at the same time both parties started to climb up the machinery around the station. That gave Praxis room to drop back down upon the floor and join the others in following the beast… but that was until it jumped across a huge gap leading towards a rocky valley, leaving their faces to show surprise.

"Talk about a huge gorge…!" Jona said with a blink.

"Well, that's nothing as long as I'm here!"

Jak gave out a smirk, as he brought out a golden board upon his back – a hoverboard – and rode it to the edge. Over there, he jumped up and started making his way towards the gap… but he started to fall short, leaving the spirits to start heading their way forwards one by one.

"Jak, watch out!!!" Praxis cried out towards him.

They all left the cliffsides, and started heading down, gradually forming themselves in a line formation, with Vin leading the pack. And it wasn't long until they reached Jak, and caught him in a white essence.

"Vin?" Jak looked on at him with widened eyes.

"You needed it, partner! Come on, we're almost there!"

With determination, they lifted him up towards the nearby Cliffside, looking relieved with the crossing. While they settled down, a yellow glow went around Erol's fists, as he punched down a nearby tree, leaving the top of it to land on the other side of the gorge and allowing Daxter, Hikaru and Jona to cross over to the other side. As soon as they got there, they looked up, and saw the monster climbing up the rocky valley ahead of them.

"Where is he going?" Jak asked the group.

"Not sure, although the path we're taking looks almost too familiar", sighed Hikaru.

Most of the group looked on at Hikaru with curious looks, whom she herself started to get a shaky expression upon her. And it wasn't long until they started to walk right inside the valley together.

A couple of hours passed, and it was there that the valley gradually started to turn darker and darker. A few ashes can be seen upon the ground, starting to rub against their feet. But… they soon ended up near a bunch of caves.

"Hold it!" bossed Jona.

They all came to a stop together, looking on at the junction. Some of the caves lead to empty rooms, while there was a longer one on their right leading towards a darker cave filled with stalactites and dark eco crystals.

"So I take this must be their stop, eh?" Jak pondered.

Daxter pointed his nose in the air and started sniffing. "Yep, it definitely smells like boiling yakkow blood in there."

Daxter gave off a twitch of the ear, before taking a light footstep forward. Meanwhile, from behind him, Hikaru started to show an expression filled with fear, causing the others to look on at her.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Jak asked her.

"This place… Spider Cave...!"

Jak's eyes widened upon her expression, leaving him to take a closer look upon the caverns, where the place started to plunge deeper and deeper into darkness. Daxter, however, just walked up to the nearest dark eco crystal there was, being careful not to touch it.

"Yeah, I remember this place from the past. This was filled with eco and spiders, not to mention the occasional bat. Scary, huh?"

"What's even scarier is that…" she paused, showing a blank expression. "This place is my home…!"

Most of the group gasped around her. After all, how could a girl like her survive in the wilderness on her own for years upon end? It wasn't until Jona ended up bringing himself closer towards her, waiting for an answer.

"What? You gotta be serious!"

"I am", she nodded back with a frown. "The bats and spiders in there raised me to make me what I am today. I couldn't remember anything else until the meeting with Oracle and the vision the spirits brought upon me."

Jak thought about the scenario carefully. From what he knew so far, Hikaru was abandoned as a baby, and he also knew that they were long-lost siblings. He gave out a brief nod, and looked onto the darkness of the cave ahead.

"Well, might as well hold on tight as we head in here together", smiled Jak.

"No, Jak! It's too scary!"

Daxter's eyes started to shrink with panic, as he looked on at a few cockroaches crawling around the floor. He instantly took cover behind Jona, whom looked on at him and petted him lightly.

"It's ok, my ottsel friend. I've seen a lot of people who were afraid of these beasts, so I understand what you're going through. But if you stick with us, then you'll be safe."

Daxter's ears were brought up with surprise. "Really?"

Jona gave off a reassuring nod, before picking up the ottsel and taking him through towards the entrance. While that happened, Jak held hands with Hikaru, and looked on at the caverns for one last time.

"Now come on, let's go inside."

And so all four started to head deeper into the darkness. The only things that lit their way were the dark eco crystals, being barely enough to be able to feel the walls. And it wasn't long until a purple light was seen at the end of the tunnel.

It wasn't too long until the group made their way towards it, being lead into a bright white stone corridor of such, leading into a room made out of brimstone. All that Hikaru could do was look on at the scene with wonder.

"Wow, this place has changed a lot since I left it last week…!"

She took a closer step forward, looking on towards the room at the end of the corridor. But… as soon as she placed one foot into the room, the corridor started to crumble, causing all four of them to run towards her and look on at the corridor.

"What the-!" Jak cried out suddenly.

All of a sudden, a rock brought itself up from the ground, sealing the corridor completely, leaving them with no way out. That only left them to look on at the other side of the room, where a familiar Metal Head was seen awaiting them all. They gasped with fright at the sight of him.

"KOR!!!" they all exclaimed towards him.

"I never thought I'd be able to see you again."

"Hey, I thought we defeated you and got rid of your race!" Jak sighed over to him.

"Not as far as I can see. Killing me off last week only just stopped me from making more eggs – there are still more Metal Heads in the world than you can imagine."

All that Jak could do was look on at the others with a dumbfounded expression being brought upon his face. Soon after that, he took a step forward and continued to leer upon the monstrous figure.

"Who the heck helped you?" Jak asked him with anger.

"Meet Gulan, my apprentice."

Kor moved aside, making room for another figure to show up into view – this time he showed himself as the very monstrous figure that they chased out of the city. The group gasped on at the sight of him.

"Whoa, was he the figure that broke out of the egg?" Hikaru asked with a worried expression.

"That's right!" he spoke with a behemoth-like voice. "And thanks to your destructive energy, young girl, the Metal Heads were able to roam free again!"

Gulan leered down at her and gave out a monstrous growl upon her, leaving her to look on at the others with a shaky look upon them. She took a step back, wondering about his next few words upon them.

"But… how?" She said with shaking fists.

"As far as I have known, your parents abandoned you in the Spider Caves not for your appearances, but for your own personal safety. The purple skin and teeth came through nurture."

Hikaru looked on at the beast with a more worried expression than before. She looked on at Jak, and then she started to realize the full bodied truth to her. She thought about the precursor stone, being brought into their possession, and how it was used last week to release the precursor entity inside it.

"How can it be? The people were afraid of me," she frowned.

"I know all that there is to know about you and your race."

She gave in a light eye twitch at the sight of them, before she brought her head down, feeling that she's done something wrong with opening up the egg in the first place. While that occurred, Daxter stepped to the right and leered on at his opponents.

"Well, thanks for sharing the story with us, partner. But whatever happens next isn't your decision! Now, drop us the Precursor Stone!"

"Why should we?" Gulan growled back. "The Precursor that once slept inside it may have broken free, but there is still a bright energy inside there to power our army and help us swallow the Universe!"

Daxter looked on at the stone, which started to glow with a bright light inside it. While that happened, he gave off a light growl and brought himself into an angry gorilla pose, leering on at his opponents.

"We're not having that! Let's take them on!" Jak commanded the group.

"Right", winked Jona. "I'll take the Spirits with me to deal with Kor. The rest of you can deal with Gulan."

Hikaru gave off a devious smirk. "That's what I call a plan. Let's finish this!"

They all gave in a brief nod, accepting the idea as it is. Jak brought out his gun, and the spirits escaped from there and looked on at the scenario, before coming around Jona, ready to take on Kor.

While that happened, Jak, Daxter and Hikaru walked towards Gulam on their left. And it was there that doomsday was about to come upon them…

-end of part 9-


	10. The Final Battle

Outside, at the rocky plains of the area surrounding Spider Cave, the skies slowly started to turn darker and filling it with a deep purple color. A cold gust started to blow among the rocks nearby.

Back at Haven City, the Metal Heads were slowly coming down, thanks to the aid of the civilians and the New Krimzon Guard. Under the roofs of the buildings, some of the people were seen holding hands with one another, looking towards the North of the city.

And it was in Spider Cave, somewhere around the rocky plains, where the main fighting attention was brought to. Jak was seen walking back towards Kor, clutching his fists with anger, with Daxter and Hikaru following him. Meanwhile, Jona took the spirits with him and stood in front of Gulan.

"You can't escape from me, young boy!" the creature scowled towards Jona.

"Ah, shaddap! Get a load of this from me!"

He brought out his hands, both of which equipped with silver bladed discs. He hurled them over to his opponent, whom instantly brought out his claws to block it off, before looking down at his opponent with a snarling expression on his face.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Gulan roared back.

He then started to edge closer towards them, with his claws digging deep into the gravel, coming closer towards Jona. He continued to hurl the discs upon him, but… on one occasion, it rebounded from his face and started heading towards Jak, whom ducked at the nick of time,

"Be careful with your aiming, Jona!" Erol shouted towards Jona. "You almost poked the eco freak's eyes out!"

"I'm trying my best!"

All that Erol could do was look on at his partner with an agitated expression brought upon his face. As that happened, Jak was seen coming closer towards Kor, holding onto his gun as he did so. He shot round after round of Blaster Gun ammo towards his opponent, while at the same time Daxter tried to pull his feet apart.

"Careful, Daxter!" Jak shouted from nearby.

Daxter looked on at the gun shots, which gradually came closer towards him. He instantly brought himself underneath the beast, and attempted to reach towards the other foot, looking on with a widened expression upon his face.

"It's not like he's going to bite us or anything innit?" Daxter asked with a devious tone.

"Steady on, I'll try for the other foot!"

Hikaru rushed her way towards the other foot, and tried to tug upon there with her feet digging upon towards the ground. But… while that happened, the gun shots came faster and faster, heading towards her direction.

"Whoa, not too fast!"

The compliment left Jak to start aiming higher on towards Kor. Meanwhile, back with Jona and Gulam, the beast himself was starting to run across the room, chasing the young son of Vin. He continued to fire discs at him while the spirits attempted to strike him from behind.

"That's it, Jona!" Praxis chuckled from nearby. "Keep up the good fight!!!"

Jona gave out a light nod, before ending up taking a further step forward, and hurling another disc straight into his jaws, causing him to squeal with pain. That caused him to side step to the right, with the spirits coming back to him and looking on at him.

"Okay now, come to papa!" Jona smirked while bringing his eyes towards Vin.

"No, please, you're risking yourself!!!"

Jona's eyes widened, leaving him to leer on at his father, whom gave out a panicked expression back. While that happened, the beast came closer towards him, leaving him to jump up onto a high ledge and hurl another disc at him.

"Take that!!!"

This time, the disc struck him in the stomach, causing him to slightly retreat. Back with Jak and Kor, the original Metal Head leader himself started to walk around the room, leaving Hikaru's grip upon the foot to end up getting a bit lighter.

"Whoa, he's getting a bit rough on me", she said while panting.

"Hikaru!!!" Jak cried out towards her.

She ended up releasing her grip on the foot, but that didn't stop her from continuing to fight the beast. While that happened, a beam charged up in Gulan's mouth, and when it was launched… Jona ducked underneath it, leaving it to strike Kor and Hikaru, leaving them to start flashing in a white light.

"AIEEEEEE!!!" Hikaru screamed.

"HIKKIIII!!!" Daxter cried towards her.

A flash came across the scene, leaving Kor's head to drop to the floor lifelessly, his body fading into nothing. While that happened, Hikaru dropped to the floor onto her stomach. Most of the group gasped on at her and went towards her.

"Hikaru?!?" Jak gasped from his direction.

Jak ran up towards her, and brought her up onto his arms, with her weakened face being tilted up towards the ceiling. She lightly opened her eyes, struggling to gain every breath she can take.

"Hikaru, speak to me!"

"Jak, I'm afraid… I can't make it from here…!"

She started to flinch in his arms, with her head ending up in a backwards stance. She started to struggle to stand up, with her hands starting to droop right underneath her. While that happened, Jona looked down at her with a shaky expression brought upon his face.

"What's happened to her?"

"I don't know… Maybe the explosion penetrated me or something…!"

She tried to bring herself down upon the floor, with her expression gradually starting to show more pain. She took a hold onto her heart, while trying to catch her last few breaths, while looking up towards her partner with a shaky expression upon his face.

"Please, Hikki. You can hang in there", smiled Daxter. "You've put up a stunning fight out there. Don't let us go now!"

"I don't know how long I'll last out there", she said in a breezy tone, "but I have a final message for you, Jak."

She turned towards Jak, trying her best to reclaim her breaths, and while that happened, she brought her hands up towards her partner, hoping to transfer the message right across to him, with determination starting to show on her face.

"Please, defeat Gulan. As soon as he's gone, the Metal Heads will struggle to survive."

Jak gave off a light nod, before turning back towards the Metal Head with an angry expression starting to show upon his face. And then, he turned back to Hikaru, maintaining a sorrow-filled look upon his face.

"And as soon as that happens", she continued whispering, "can you please someday fill your dream of being the ruler of the city?"

Jak's eyes suddenly widened at the sound of it. And then, he looked down at Hikaru, whose arms slowly started to give way. They eventually withered down to her side, leaving her to weakly look upon her partner, getting her last few breaths in as close as she can.

"I owe everything to you, Jak…"

She brought her hand towards his hand, and they both maintained a solid grip… until her hand suddenly relaxed, and dropped to her side, her eyes closing with it, and her breathing coming to a perliament stop. Jak looked down at his partner with a panicked expression on his face.

"No, Hikaru! Please, don't!!!"

"It's too late", frowned Daxter with a sympathetic look. "She's gone blown it."

All that Jak could do was look down at her with worry upon his face. He then lowered his head, and dropped her body to the floor, with a tear starting to fall down his face. He looked down upon the floor, sorrow filling his body. While that happened, Jona came near him and patted him on the back, trying to sympathise with him.

"Now you see how I felt when my father got killed. But believe me, his guiding spirit is still with us. As long as she'll follow your shoulder when fighting back against Gulan, everything will cope fine."

Jak brought his face towards his partner, whom gave off an honest nod over at him. Then, he looked upon Gulan, whom waited there with a vengeful look starting to show on his face. Jak stood up, and started walking towards him, with light and deep footsteps being brought upon the gravel underneath him.

"You're right…!" Jak growled. "I'll win this war, for my long lost sister."

He brought his eyes back towards her, taking a look at her body for one last time before heading 40 metres closer towards his opponent. All that Daxter could do was look on at him with a shaky expression on his face.

"Jak, you aught to be careful out there! Whatif you get struck down?"

"I won't", he said back with a determined voice. "I'm sure that nothing will happen when you go alone."

He started to walk further on towards his partner, with his hair starting to hang tight down his back. While that happened, Gulan brought himself onto a stone circle, leering on at his opponent from his view.

"Good luck partner", whispered Jona.

Jak took a step onto the stone circle, and looked straight on at his opponent, whose jaws started to show ooze starting to escape from his teeth. He growled at them, before speaking to him.

"You want to go alone, do you boy?" Gulan growled. "Well, it's time you got up and met your MAKER!!!"

As soon as he finished speaking, a bright gulf of yellow and white light shot up from the edges of the circle, leaving Jak to look shocked with the outcome, before almost falling out from the circle.

"Whoa-!"

"Be steady, Jak!" yelled the Baron. "You never know what he could do to you!"

Jak brought himself back on both feet, only to see the circle start to shake and lift itself within the air, ready for him to give time to look on at his opponent with an angry expression upon his face.

"It's time we took care of business, you and me!"

Gulan gave out a roar, before Jak ran his way around the edge of the platform, getting out his gun ready to shoot at him. As soon as that happened, several shots were launched from the beast's jaws instantly.

The shots ended up missing Jak, whom managed to roll his way from them at the nick of time. He then switched his gun through to Blaster mode and started to shoot round upon round of bright yellow bullets, trying to penetrated Gulan's head.

He shook his head to either block them off, or shake them off from his head, leaving Jak to look on from him with surprise. He took a step back, before realizing that he was almost on the edge of the rising platform.

"You can't run that far from me, boy!" he growled towards Jak.

"Oh yeah?"

He took a step back forward again, leering on at his opponent. This time, he switched his gun mod once again to blue bullets – Vulcan Barrel. Machine gun-type fire was seen making its way out from the nozzle towards his opponent… but they barely caused a scratch.

"Man, he's tough!"

"Strike him where it hurts!" shouted Vin from the sidelines.

Jak looked down at Vin, whom pointed back upon the monster, leaving Jak to look on at him and inspect him for any vulnerable parts. And then, he noticed a vulnerable patch of flesh on his right arm, unsheltered by metal plates. And it was there that Jak gave out a smile.

"OF COURSE!!!"

Jak ran towards the other side of the stone circle, switched his gun mod to the purple Peacemaker mod, and aimed it towards his opponent. And then, a bright white and violet static orb was launched from the nozzle towards the patch.

The orb struck Gulan right onto the head, leaving him to stagger backwards slightly, rubbing the vibrations from the shot away from his head, and leering onto his enemy as he did so.

"Nice try, but that effort just wasn't good enough!"

He took a step forward, and instantly brought himself into a spinning pose, whipping his tail in the process, striking Jak by the leg and causing him to balance on the edge of the platform, with his focus ending up on the others down below.

"Yaieeeee!!!" he cried wihle maintaining his balance.

"Just don't drop now!" Erol cried with a supportive voice. "The world is looking on at you!"

Bearing Erol's quote in mind, Jak placed both feet firmly on the platform once again, and switched his gun mod to the Scatter Gun mode. He instantly aimed it towards his opponent, whom ended up taking a step back with fear at the sight of it.

"Here we go!"

He started to fire the gun, leaving it to stagger back further and further, bringing out his front paws and tail for protection if need be. On one occasion when he used both his front feet to defend himself, Jak instantly switched over to the Vulcan Barrel mod.

"Take that!"

He started firing it down at the front feet, instantly inflicting a few holes upon his armor, leaving him to instantly growl at the sight of it, shaking the vibrations away from his paws as he did so.

"Nice try, but it's still not working!" Gulan growled. "You can just never beat me!"

He gave out a smirk, before he instantly pounced towards Jak, causing him to almost fall down from the edge of the platform, looking down at the others below. Gulan brought out a claw, and tried to scratch Jak, but he rolled away from it in time, heading towards the middle of the platform.

That left him to go underneath the giant Metal Head and try to inflict damage upon the feet, but… that was until Gulan raised his back feet in the air and tried to stomp his opponent, causing Jak to run out of the way again.

But as soon as they landed on the platform, an echoing thud occurred, causing him to land on the floor stomach first. He looked on at his opponent, looking heavily weakened by the whole ordeal…

"I owe everything to you Jak…"

The voice caused his eyes to end up widening, and his head to turn ahead of him. Right in front of him, a purple essence was seen in front of him, before fading into a vision of Hikaru. His heart jumped at the sight of her.

"Hikaru?"

"You've almost finished him off! Please, for the love of our world!"

As soon as she finished speaking, the vision faded out from view, causing Jak to end up looking behind him and see the monster, taking the saying into his mind. And then he went up towards him, with his gun up in front of him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!"

He quickly fired at his opponent, before ending up rolling underneath him and leering on at him. All that Gulan could do was give out a deep growl as he did that, unsure about the scenario that could occur next.

While that happened, Jak brought himself onto the beast's back, and started climbing up on all fours, leaving a determined expression to show up upon his face. And it wasn't long until he reached the top.

It was there that he took a hold upon a metal plating on Gulan's head, and pulled it off as tight as possible, leaving him to squeal with pain. That left Jak to jam his gun inside it, and fire a Peacemaker shot inside there.

The pain instantly started to get to the monster, causing it to scream with pain as the damage was inflicted. That quickly caused Jak to jump off and down to the others below, whom all started to run out of the room as fast as they could.

The white explosion could be seen from the top of the rocky mountain area at the north of the city, instantly reflecting into the civilians' eyes. It soon faded out, leaving them to look onto the light with hope on their eyes.

_ "The battle was over, and the light of day started to shine upon the city once again."_

The city instantly faded to the streets of the middle of the city, where people were seen rejoicing with one another and looking prepared for a new day within the city. There were some occasions that some males shook hands with others and some females brought their arms around another.

"It was here that the city started to celebrate, sharing love upon one another, feeling relieved that the whole Metal Head business was over."

While that occurred, the camera instantly brought itself up towards a nearby rooftop, where Jona and Brutter were both seen sitting down, looking on at the view of the sky from their point of view.

"No one knows if there's any left, but all that we do know is that the worst of which was gone."

They brought their hands close to one another, and held them tightly, before looking up within the sky. And it was there that a few blurs of the spirits that traveled with them crept across the sky, leaving Jona's eyes to widen at the sight of them.

"After the battle, Praxis, Erol, and Vin all vanished together. No one knows where they've headed to, but at least they managed to stick by the deal."

Jona brought his head down, giving out a light sigh, leaving Brutter to bring one of his hands around his back, rubbing it lightly. Meanwhile, the scene fades into a chapel of sorts, where Jak was seen making his way carrying a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

"As for Hikaru, I have never known such a great companion like her. She has fought to the very end, and kept her wits about her all the way."

He looked on at the end of the room, and saw Hikaru's body lying near the altar, in a peaceful and straight position. He came up towards her, and laid the bouquet within her hands, before looking down at her, trying his best not to cry.

_ "As soon as I follow on from Ashelin's role as ruler of Haven City… I will follow that dream for her."_

He then lowered his head and started making his way out of the room, looking devastated with the loss brought upon him. As soon as he stepped out of the room, Daxter came in, holding a white rose in his hand and wearing a black tuxedo.

And it was there that he started to walk up to her and lie the flower down, unknowing of what will happen as soon as he got to the altar.

-end of part 10-


	11. Epilogue

The city skies started to show a light blue color brought upon them, with the stars starting to blend in with light glances of the clouds. A cold air started to blow higher up into the air and further above the city.

Within the clouds, a purple essence was seen making its way through the clouds, zooming from one area to another, and making its way through towards three star-based shapes in front of her.

The essence reached those shapes, which showed themselves as Vin, Erol and Praxis, all hovering away from the city together. The sight of them caused the purple essence to come closer towards them, before taking form as Hikaru… whom instantly brought her hands around Erol's shoulders.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"Our side of the deal is done", nodded Erol. "As long as the war is over, we are free to go wherever we please again."

It was there that Erol brought himself further forward, allowing Hikaru to end up falling down towards the cloudy floors. She looked up at the others, whom were then seen making further footsteps away from her.

"I may miss you guys an awful lot, but you have all been helpful assets towards me."

She brought herself into a sitting position, and as soon as that happened, she lowered her head, with her hair starting to go over her face to try and hide her sorrow. Vin couldn't help but notice it, and it was there that he hovered his way towards her.

"It's okay, young girl", Vin smiled towards her. "I know how worried I was when I first came here, but be brave."

"What the heck are you saying to her?" Erol growled towards him.

Erol came closer towards him, and it was there that he took a tight grip around his neck, pulling him towards Praxis, whom just remained still with a peaceful look brought upon his face.

"Vin, she's only young", he lightly smiled. "She deserves a lot more than this after what we've faced out there."

"You really think so?" Hikaru asked with widened eyes.

Vin gave out a light gasp. "You've got to be kiddi-"

Before Vin could finish speaking, the Baron brought one of his hands over Vin's face, seizing him from speaking. And then he brought out another hand, causing a bright white light to shine from behind her.

"Be quick, young girl", commanded Praxis. "Your friends are waiting."

Hikaru's eyes widened with curiosity. And then, she turned behind her to see the glowing light swirling right in front of her. Several reflections of fireflies hovering upon the light started to show upon her eyes.

She then turned towards them all, whom all gave out light confident smiles over at her. All of a sudden, she went towards them one by one, shaking hands with Praxis, giving a high five to Erol, and hugging Vin around the chest area.

She looked upon the light, and slowly approached it with a cautious look starting to show upon her face. As soon as she went in, she dissolved into nothing, leaving the three remaining spirits to continue their journey among the clouds, going far away from the city.

The view of the sky gradually started to show a purple bolt starting to go through the sky, and in some instances starting to show a few specks of light upon the buildings, giving off a set of sparkling effects across them.

Those effects ended up catching the attention for most of the civilians, whom ended up looking on at the lights, which ended up jumping up into the air giving off a set of star-based streaks floating into the air.

While the group gasped on at the scene, the area instantly switched over to the chapel, where Daxter was about to layer the cherry blossoms upon Hikaru's body. But… that was until a cold gust of wind gradually blew upon his fur.

"Where… where am I?"

The voice that was heard caused his ears to instantly prick up at the very hearing of it. He looked to the left, and then to the right. But there was no other signs of mysterious presences brought near him.

He looked down at the cherry blossoms again, and got his way through to putting them upon her body. He slipped them in as comfortably as possible, with a worried expression showing on his face.

And then… he ended up making contact with her hands. Instead of a cold rush being brought upon them… he felt warmth. The warmth of blood circulating upon there instantly caused him to run out of the room and head towards Jak, whom was seen sitting at a wooden bench looking across at a picture of the Heart of Mar gem.

"Jak, I've just saw something happen in there!" he said while jumping on top of his shoulders.

"Leave me alone Dax, I don't deserve this."

He brought his hand towards the ottsel, and ended up striking him upon the ground. He then started to walk down the corridors of the palace, going past portraits of rulers of the city gone by.

"No, really! I've seen a real sensation occur with Hikaru, Jak! She's alive, ALIVE!!!"

The very saying caused Jak to end up coming to a stop, and look on at his partner, whom gave out a hesitant nod. And it was there that he started running back up the corridor and into the chapel, where his eye contact was brought upon Hikaru, the cherry blossoms still in her hands. Only this time… she was standing up on both feet, alive and well.

"Hikaru!!!" Jak cried out towards her.

It was there that she gave out a light gasp, and the pair started to run closer towards one another. It wasn't long until they brought their hands around one another, and took a hug upon one another, looking on at one another.

"Jak, I never thought I'd be able to see you again!" she screamed with happiness.

"Me neither!" Jak smiled back in return. "But how did you overcome this?"

"Did you find your guardian angel up there or something?" asked Daxter.

Daxter's voice caused them to look towards the entrance to the chapel, where the ottsel himself was seen making his way towards the middle of them, smiling on at the reunion upon the pair.

"I really don't know what happened", blinked Hikaru, "but it seems like the spirits wanted me to show more to my own life out there."

She looked up towards the ceiling, where a light hallucination started to show up upon her viewpoint, causing her to give out an instant smile. Within the hallucination, visions of the spirits one by one showed up upon them, leaving her eyes to lightly quiver.

"Well, you know what this means", Daxter smiled while clapping his hands. "It seems like we've got the full night ahead of us!"

It was there that Daxter took a hold of her by the hand, and they started to run their way out of the room, looking pleased with the results. Jak looked on at the pair, and he started to run his way out, following their footsteps.

And it wouldn't be long until they walk outside the chapel and through to the city streets ahead of them, ready to see civilization at peace again.

A couple of hours passed, and over at the Naughty Ottsel, things started to shape up for the better, with the Metal Head trophies being fixed back into their right places. Near the bar, Tess started to get flirty with some of the males that came near her. By the time Torn came towards her, she took a hold of him by the hair and smiled at him.

"Hey, how about we all form a conga line together and get the city moving throughout the night?" Tess flirted towards him.

"I may argue against the dancing, but eh… I don't see why not!"

He gave out a warm smile, leaving Tess to go over the bar and bring herself up onto the lead. Torn gave out a hesitant smile, and took a hold of her by the waistline, leaving them to start moving out of the room in a train-style fashion. That just left Daxter's expression to show mixed emotions of anger and being ripped off.

"HEY! That was MY idea! Get back over here!"

He instantly brought his hands behind his back, and started running towards them both, whom instantly got people starting to dance upon the streets. Nearby, Keira was seen sitting at an outdoor table, lightly giggling at his actions, with Samos, Onin and Pecker sitting near her.

"Well, it looks like we have a peaceful night ahead of us once again", Samos said with a confident smile.

"I can definitely say that", replied the monkaw. "Although I have to say that we'll never forget about the spirits that guarded them through this, no matter how much of a friend/enemy they were to us when they were alive."

Pecker brought his wings into a folded position, and looked around the tavern. It was seen that Sig brought himself behind the bar and tried to make drinks for the people in the bar, with Ashelin in the front of the queue. He then looked on at the others, showing a curious expression on his face.

"Got anything to add, Onin?" Pecker asked her.

Onin gave out a brief nod, and instantly brought out a set of finger-based hand gestures and red auras shining upon her hands. All that Pecker could do was give off a warm smile and a twitch of an eye.

"My thoughts exactly!"

"What did she say?" Keira asked him.

"Let's just say that she involved hints of yakkow bladders and a few of our favorite sporting past times. You don't want to hear it, lady!"

Keira ended up with an anime sweat drop down her face, before looking on at the others with a shaky expression upon her. Meanwhile, outside, Jona was seen heading down the rooftops holding Brutter's hands as he did so.

"So, at least you managed to give us a welcome hand with the eco shield, Brutter. Well done."

"Awww, no problem!" grinned the Brutter. "Brutter be no experienced with things like that, but Jona give confidence to keep me going."

"Come here you big fuzzball!"

He instantly pushed Brutter down to the floor lightly, leaving them both to roll across the streets, sharing joyful expressions with one another. While that happened, Jak and Hikaru were seen standing near the waters of the port and looking onto the twilight skies ahead of them.

"So, you think that there will be something happening out there?" Jak asked her.

"Let's just say that the Metal Heads have been brought clear from here. However, as far as I know, I have no idea about whether there's any more of them out there, or whether there's any strong enough to strike the city."

"Either which, we'll be on the watch out for them", Jak nodded with a positive response.

Jak instantly took a step forward, and looked closer towards the skies, showing a determined expression upon his face. And it wasn't long until he brought his face pointing towards Hikaru, whom gave out a few light blinks at his actions.

"Mind, it also felt good to see you come through, back to your own home", he said while placing a hand behind her shoulders.

"Yeah", she replied with a more joyful smile. "I had no idea that I was left alone for protection instead of neglection. Mom, dad, wherever you are out there, I thank you."

She gave out a light nod, with her hair starting to go over her face as she did so. While that happened, Jak came near her and placed a hand upon her shoulders, looking on at her with a light look upon his face.

A blue vortex was seen upon the screen once again, and it was there that a light blue and white figure was seen making its way upon the view again, looking down upon the skies down below.

"You have shown a lot of courage out there, young vampire. And it's because of that that light has started to shine through your spirit."

It looked down, and moved out of the way, before silhouette versions of Vin, Erol and Praxis were all seen in the background, glowing a deep cyan color. The light figure looked on at them, before looking straight on at the camera.

"The help of your spiritual guardians have also aided you a lot to finding your true home."

The silhouettes faded out one by one, before the figure made its way further among the vortex, leaving behind a golden dust trail, where the dust particles all formed the image of a golden stone in the background.

"And with a lot of help, you managed to find the Precursor Stone and bring it right back to its rightful place. We may not know on what will happen to it in the future, but all we can do is watch out on the horizon."

The dust soon faded out, leaving the figure to end up making its way closer towards its starting point. It looked on upon the camera, showing a peaceful expression upon its face and giving off a light smile upon the viewpoint ahead of it.

"And now, may the powers of the Precursors guide you through the rest of your time."

It brought out its hands and clapped them together, leaving a white puff of smoke to end up in front of it, leaving it to fade into a set of white dust particles being brought upon it, hovering down towards the city streets.

Down near the Naughty Ottsel, the dust particles were seen making their way among the water, showing their reflections upon there as they went past every single wave as it did so, and giving off more of a twilight effect upon them.

They soon reached the Naughty Ottsel, and it was there that they instantly started circling both Jak and Hikaru, whom looked on at them with a shocked response upon them. The soothing glow upon them almost felt like penetrating their bodies.

Within the glow, she was lifted up into the air, with her hair starting to blow in the wind as it did so. And it wasn't long until the lights brought her down onto both feet, before zooming away from her.

"Good luck, young vampire."

The lights left her to end up smiling at what they managed to do to her. And it was there that the dust particles quickly made their way across the calm waters of the port one more time.

They zoomed up towards the skies, leaving a bright firework display to start going off in front of them, leaving Hikaru to bring an arm around Jak and take a look upon the lights going off within the sky.

And it was there that another chapter in the chronicles of Jak came to a close, only to leave him seeing what more can be seen upon the horizon.

-fin-

"Forces of Life" fanfiction, Countess Hikaru, Gulan and Jona are © Rexy 2003-2004. Jak and related characters are © Naughty Dog 2001-2004. All rights reserved.


End file.
